Préstame tu interés
by DraBSwan
Summary: Bella Swan solo quiere ingresar diez dólares. Edward Cullen solo quiere hacer su trabajo en el banco y que no le molesten. Pero una amiga despistada y una cuenta errónea los llevarán por donde no esperaban. (Short fic de 3 capítulos y epílogo).
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todas. Esto no es nuevo, por lo menos para las lectoras que siguen el blog Ficgueando (link en mi perfil). Hace un año que lo publiqué en ese lugar, que comparto con otras autoras. Es un short fic de tres capítulos y un epílogo cortito. Mi lugar favorito de publicación sigue siendo Ficgueando, sin hipócritas censuras, pero sé que muchas ni lo conocéis, y por aquí tengo buenas lectoras, así que, un año después, ahí va.**

 **Gracias a las lectoras que me leyeron y comentaron en el blog, y sobre todo gracias a mis amigas Vero y Nury Misú (a ti dobles gracias por preleerme, te ailoviu) por inspirarme esta historia, a mis "templarias" por regalarme esas conversaciones (95% reales) de WhatsApp, y a mi querida beta Ebrume por su desinteresada ayuda. Y, como siempre, a Meyer por prestarnos sus personajes.  
**

 **El fic es para mayores de 18 como todos los míos y por las razones de siempre: erotismo y palabrotas. Cero drama. Disfrutad.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **Lunes**

Aquella mañana el _WhatsApp_ echaba humo. Aquel grupo de cotorras no paraba de hablar ni mi móvil de vibrar. Lo puse en vibración porque el jefe ya había entrado en el almacén un par de veces y me estaba empezando a mirar con malos ojos.

Que se joda. Me gustaba saber que ese grupo de locas estaba ahí fuera. Me hacía sentir más acompañada que el grupito de machos de quienes me hacía cargo cada jornada laboral. Aunque algunos eran tíos legales, y otros guapos, pero ninguno tenía la maravillosa combinación de ambas cosas. Probablemente antes encontraría un unicornio en mi balcón que algo así.

Tenía varios grupos de _WhatsApp,_ pero el de la Quedada Virtual era mi favorito. En él estaban amigas que había conocido gracias a un foro sobre una saga de vampiros que a todas nos encantaba… Bueno, la saga y el buenórrimo protagonista, Robert Patterson, cariñosamente llamado Rob. Empezamos comentando en los fanfics que leíamos sobre dicha saga, y habíamos terminado con un grupo de _Facebook,_ uno de _WhatsApp_ , y viéndonos una vez al año en Las Vegas, aunque por desgracia no todas podíamos volar hasta allá.

Yo trabajaba en un almacén de frutas y verduras de cultivo biológico que se dedicaba a servir pedidos a domicilio. Me encargaba de la logística, y supervisaba que todo estuviera correcto. Y mi jefe… bueno, me supervisaba a mí, y para eso le pagaban. El negocio iba en auge, y no podía quejarme. Los lunes solía ser un día malo, así como los viernes, pero era miércoles y pude tomarme el descanso a la hora que me tocaba. Me dirigí al office a tomar un estupendo café. Al menos el jefe se había estirado en eso. Teníamos una máquina de café de esas con cápsula, y no el agua de fregar suelos que salía de la antigua.

Me senté y aproveché para abrir mi móvil y leer todos los mensajes acumulados.

—¡Joodeer! —exclamé. Menos mal que estaba sola, mi jefe ya me había echado algún sermón sobre los tacos en el trabajo—. ¿Un grupo nuevo? ¡Y lleva ya doscientos mensajes! ¿Pero qué habéis comido hoy?

El grupo nuevo se titulaba "regalo de Mary". Entré y me puse a curiosear los mensajes. Lo había fundado Norah y estaban llamadas a la conversación, además de mí, Jessica, Victoria, Angela, Charlotte, Rose y Alice.

Mary, una de las amigas del grupo, iba a ser operada de un mioma que tenía en el útero. Lógicamente estaba un poco preocupada. Norah, que es un ángel, había decidido animarla con algo que no se nos había ocurrido a ninguna, no me preguntéis por qué. Falta de costumbre, quizá. Había pensado mandarle un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones a la habitación del hospital para que cuando volviera de la operación tuviera una alegría, y nos había invitado a todas a participar, la que quisiera, sin compromiso.

Me pareció una buenísima idea y solo me supo mal no haberla tenido yo antes. Así que, tras leer los doscientos mensajes de mis queridas cotorras, dije que yo también me apuntaba. Norah, Angela y yo vivíamos en la misma ciudad, y me ofrecí a ayudarla, pero nuestros turnos de trabajo no coincidían esa semana y al final decidimos que ella se encargaba de comprar las flores y los bombones.

—¿Qué? ¿Cotilleando por el _Whats_? —James, uno de mis compañeros guapos pero gilipollas, asomó por encima de mi hombro y rápidamente escondí el móvil. El tío se movía tan silencioso como una serpiente.

—Que te den —dije levantándome de la silla. Mi descanso había terminado.

James era de esos guaperas creídos que por su físico creían que no tenían que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para conquistar a una mujer, y quizá con algunas le funcionaba, pero conmigo no.

—Ya te gustaría a ti —sonrió engreído mientras se dirigía a la máquina del café.

Puse los ojos en blanco y no me digné contestarle. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que las energías hay que reservarlas para lo que merecía la pena, y que a él le molestaba más que lo ignorara que que le insultara.

Igual le iba el rollo duro.

 **Martes**

La operación de Mary había sido un éxito. Todas habíamos pasado el día nerviosas porque su entrada en quirófano se había retrasado y también había salido de este bastante tarde. Eso sí, animada y sin mucho dolor, que era lo importante. Y las flores y los bombones la habían hecho muy feliz, así que ¡misión cumplida!

Me despatarré en mi sofá y acaricié la cabeza alternativamente a Luke y a Han, mis dos perros, mientras abría el _WhatsApp_ para ver los mensajes. No pude evitar sonreír por las tonterías que se decían. Todas queríamos pagarle a Norah nuestra parte del regalo, pero esta no sabía su número de cuenta. Decía que estaba currando y que nos lo pondría cuando volviera de su turno. Trabajaba de paramédico en una de las mayores empresas de ambulancias de la ciudad y, aunque le encantaba su trabajo, iba de puto culo. Aquellos turnos de doce horas la iban a volver loca.

Cuando terminé de ponerme al día me levanté, me dirigí a la terraza y me encendí un cigarrillo, dispuesta a disfrutar de mi vicio prohibido. Solo fumaba uno al día y, aunque tenía que reconocer que el mejor era el de después de follar, como eso no lo tenía pues me conformaba con el segundo mejor: el de después de cenar.

Inhalé como si estuviera besando a mi cigarrillo. Era un vicio feo, pero tenía que reconocer que también era algo sensual. Sentí el chute de nicotina en mi cerebro y exhalé, relajándome. Mmmm… no era como el sexo, pero no tenía otra cosa. Pensando en follar, no pude evitar que la imagen del nuevo empleado del banco me viniera a la cabeza. Iba poco a la oficina porque casi todos mis trámites los hacía _on line_ , pero la semana anterior había ido a recoger una tarjeta nueva y había tenido ocasión de disfrutar de una visión de lo más apetecible. Solo de recordar esos ojos verdes me ponía a cien. Y ese pelo que no se sabía si era rubio, cobrizo o qué, pero me daba igual, porque me imaginaba agarrándolo con fuerza mientras me follaba…

Vale, si seguía así el cigarrito que estaba fumando sí que iba a ser el de después del coito. Frena, Bella, frena.

Me había dado cuenta de que aquel chico se parecía a mi actor de cine favorito, y aquello hacía que me muriera por volver a verlo y comprobar que no me lo había imaginado. Desde aquella vez había intentado volver al banco para poder echarle otro vistazo, pero justo esos días nos había fallado personal por temas de salud y el jefe nos había pedido hacer horas extras. Qué cojones, las pagaban bien, así que le dije que sí. La pasta extra me iba a servir para poder darme algún caprichito.

Apagué el cigarrillo y me estiré. Mañana por la mañana lo primero que haría sería ir a ingresar los diez dólares que le debía a Norah.

Y regalarme la vista bien temprano.

 **Miércoles**

Aquella mañana decidí arreglarme un poco. No sé, sería el aire primaveral, que ya quedaba menos para el sábado… o qué se yo.

Mentira, sí lo sabía. Iba a ver al banquero buenorro. Aunque no sé si se le podía llamar banquero, ¿sería más bien cajero? Tanto daba.

Era pronto por la mañana y solo tenía a dos personas delante en la cola, así que pude recrearme la vista todo lo que quise y más. El chico vestía una camisa azul de manga larga con corbata a juego y me imaginé tirando de ella para besarle aquella boca viciosa. Cuando estaba poco menos que comiéndomelo con los ojos levantó la vista de la pantalla y su mirada se cruzó durante unos segundos con la mía. No podía apartar los ojos —que habría sido lo lógico porque me estaba sonrojando por momentos— como si él tuviera algún extraño poder que me retuviera. Tragué saliva y respiré aliviada cuando volvió a fijar aquellos ojazos en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Para disimular mi trastorno me dediqué a wasapear con mis amigas, que a aquella hora ya estaban dándole al dedo. O al teclado. La noticia del día era que a Mary le iban a dar ya de alta, y estábamos todas de buen humor.

 **Bella** —Estoy en la cola de la caja. No os podéis imaginar cómo está el del mostrador.

 **Victoria** —¿Cómo? Yo tengo mucha imaginación.

 **Jessica** —Y yo.

 **Bella** —Pues digamos que es clavadito a Rob. Pelo alborotado como de recién follado, ojos verdes y felinos, una boca carnosa que cuando sonríe se transforma en un arma de destrucción _braguil_ , mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos… joder, creo que es la primera vez que me fijo en los pómulos de un tío. A este se los lamería y… (varias lenguas y babas).

 **Norah** —¡Madre mía! ¡Casi he tenido que sacar el desfibrilador, el corazón se me ha parado mientras te leía! Mierda, si no tuviera los turnos que tengo me pasaría ¡pero ya! por esa oficina.

Se sucedieron líneas y líneas de emoticonos con corazones, más lenguas y babas, caritas sonrojadas… Sonreí sin darme cuenta de que ya no tenía a nadie delante en la cola. Levanté la cara y —¡la madre que lo parió, qué bien lo hizo!— allí estaba el protagonista de nuestra charla mirándome de una forma que no sabría calificar… ¿estaría cabreado? Qué decepción, iba a ser del grupo de los tíos guapos pero bordes. Suspiré. Era una lástima, pero no tendría que sorprenderme.

—Que-quería hacer un ingreso. — _¡Tonta Bella! ¡Tú nunca tartamudeas! Y menos por un tío._

—¿Tiene el número de cuenta? —seguía mirándome de aquella forma y no sé por qué me sonrojé de nuevo. Como si me hubiera pillado otra vez _in braganti_. ¿O se dice _in fraganti_? Bueno, algo de lo otro había.

—Sí, un momento —le sonreí, esperando que me correspondiera aunque solo fuera por cortesía.

Nada. Cero respuesta, cero cortesía. Me desanimé pero, dispuesta a terminar con lo que había ido a hacer allí, me puse seria. _Yo también puedo aparentar que he comido algo en mal estado, señor…_ —me fijé en la plaquita con su nombre sobre el mostrador— _E. Cullen._

Mirando el móvil, abrí el chat del W _hatsApp_ donde Norah había anotado su cuenta, y se la dicté número por número.

También me pidió mi documentación. Mientras hacía sus comprobaciones lo observé a placer. Cuanto más lo miraba más me gustaba, y era una pena porque aún no le había visto sonreírme. Sabía que su sonrisa era preciosa porque sí la había visto, aunque dirigida a los clientes que había atendido antes que a mí.

A lo mejor tenían más pasta en el banco que yo.

—Señorita, esta cuenta está cancelada.

Abrí los ojos y la boca en una mueca nada favorecedora, pero debió parecerle divertida porque un amago de sonrisa curvó sus pecaminosos labios.

—¿Cancelada? —Vale, ahora le hacía eco. Definitivamente, no le vas a impresionar, Swan—. Mire bien que no puede ser.

—Sí, está cancelada —dijo con apenas una breve mirada a la pantalla de su ordenador—. Vamos, que el propietario de la cuenta la anuló. Desaparecida. No existe.

 _¿Me ha tomado por tonta?_

—Ya sé qué significa cancelada —espeté mosqueada—. Averiguaré el número correcto y volveré mañana.

El doble de Rob pero en capullo, porque yo me negaba a pensar que mi amor platónico fuera así de antipático, asintió, su amago de sonrisa ya desaparecido, cancelado como la cuenta de Norah, y me largué sin decirle ni adiós.

Una vez en la calle tecleé un mensaje en el grupo.

 **Bella** —Norah, nena, mira bien porque el tío del banco dice que esa cuenta está cancelada. ¿Nos has dado un número incorrecto?

 **Norah** —(llantos y gritos) ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Hace poco cancelé una de las cuentas y os he dicho la que no era!

 **Bella** —Menudo despiste gastas, guapa. En cuanto puedas nos pasas el bueno.

 **Rose** —Gracias, guapa, menos mal que has avisado, estaba a punto de hacer la "transfe" _on line._

 **Alice** —Y yo.

 **Angela** —Pensaba hacerlo esta noche.

 **Norah** —Chicas, perdonad pero es que voy de culo últimamente y no sé dónde vivo. Esta noche cuando llegue a casa os doy la cuenta nueva.

(Muchos pulgares hacia arriba).

 **Victoria** —Yo esperaré a que Bella haga el ingreso, por más seguridad, jajaja.

(Más pulgares).

 **Norah** —Siento teneros un día más esperando.

 **Alice** —¡Que no, si es por ti, tonti!

 **Angela** —Si al final terminaré antes dándotelo en mano.

 **Norah** —Eso seguro.

 **Rose** —Además, mira el lado bueno, Bella, así vuelves a ver al guaperas.

(Aplausos por parte de todas).

La tarde había sido pesadísima, y solo miré el móvil en el rato del descanso.

 **Charlotte** —Gracias, te hago la "transfe" en un pispás, nena.

 **Norah** —Nooo, Char! Que el número está mal.

 **Charlotte** —Yaaaa. Estoy leyéndoos. Eso me pasa por tener chorrocientos mensajes.

Sonreí, porque era cierto. El grupo se había hecho para el regalo de nuestra amiga, pero al poco de estar abierto ya estaba salpicado de anécdotas, bromas, y comentarios sobre la salud de los hijos, ya que Rose, Alice y Victoria eran madres recientes.

En aquel momento no me hacía mucha gracia volver al banco, la verdad, después de descubrir que aquel chico tan guapo no ganaba en las distancias cortas, sino al contrario. Podía hacerlo _on line_ como todas y dejarme de complicaciones, pero ya me habían liado, y además con el despiste que se gastaba Norah era mejor que alguien en persona me dijera si el número de cuenta era el suyo.

Le di un último trago a mi café y me levanté, guardando el móvil en mi bolsillo. Tenía prisa por continuar con el trabajo. No quería retrasos en mi hora de salida, estaba agotada. Al abrir la puerta para salir choqué frontalmente con James, que entraba mirando su propio móvil. Solté un grito más por el susto que otra cosa.

—Ten cuidado, Swan, un día vas a tropezar con tu propia sombra —dijo sujetándome por los hombros para estabilizarme.

No me digné contestarle, simplemente me zafé de su indeseado agarre y le levanté el dedo corazón antes de salir.

—¿Eso significa que no saldrás conmigo este fin de semana, Swan? ¿O que me enseñas el dedo donde crees que tengo que poner el anillo? Porque te informo de que no es exactamente ese —sonrió, divertido por su propia broma.

Imbécil. Y pensar que cuando empecé a currar en la empresa me pareció guapo y estuve a punto de salir con él. Negué con la cabeza. Ahora no se me ocurriría salir con alguien del trabajo. Tengo muy claro eso de que "donde tienes la olla no metas la… ", aunque en mi caso no metería eso pero se perdería la rima. Y desde luego, si quisiera cometer ese error, no lo haría con ese creído.

Los guapos estaban solo para mirarlos. Cada vez lo tenía más claro. Como a Cullen.

 **Jueves**

 **Alice** —¡Ese número de cuentaaa!

 **Norah** —(Llorando) ¡No lo encuentro! Tengo que ir al banco porque no tengo libreta.

 **Alice** —¿Y un extracto?

 **Norah** —No encuentro. Creo que ahora me lo hacen todo por Internet…

 **Jessica** —¿Y no puedes mirarlo por Internet?

 **Norah** —(Triste) No me aclaro demasiado. Mejor os lo digo cuando esté segura, no la vuelva a liar. Pasaré por una oficina y que me lo digan.

 **Jessica** —Como quieras.

Sonreí mirando la pantalla. La verdad era que se me había pasado el mosqueo del otro día y tenía ganas de volver al banco, aunque solo fuera por alegrarme la vista. Solo, solo por eso.

 **Viernes**

 **Norah** —¡Ya lo tengo, chicas! Creo que lo he encontrado. Es este.

Anoté el larguísimo número en un papel para asegurarme de tenerlo a mano cuando volviera a ver al "simpático" de Cullen, y me lo metí en el bolsillo.

 **Bella** —Gracias, nena. Voy ahora mismo al banco.

Era tan pronto que no había nadie en la sucursal, así que en cuanto entré me dirigí al mostrador donde Cullen estaba atendiendo a lo que fuera que tenía en su ordenador.

Me situé delante de él y al cabo de un instante carraspeé, molesta.

 _Vale que no era muy alta y él está parapetado tras el ordenador, pero no soy invisible, coño. Deja de mirar Facebook o lo que sea que haces en horas de trabajo en vez de atender a tus clientes._

Ah, eso me había dado una idea.

—Buenos días —sonrió, esta vez un poco más agradablemente. Ahora no parecía que le estuvieran tirando con un hilo tenso de cada comisura bucal.

Inesperadamente, me entraron unos calores que para qué. Lo prefería borde. Amable me desarmaba. No, guapo y simpático no. Eso no existe. Sería peligroso.

—Señor… E… Cullen —pronuncié perdiéndome en aquellos iris verdes.

Lo hice a propósito. Quería conocer su nombre completo para cotillear su _Facebook_ y mandarles su foto a las chicas. Iban a alucinar. Pero el muy cabrón acentuó más aún su sonrisa y ahí tuve que parpadear. El muy _jodío_ deslumbraba más que unos faros antiniebla.

Me quedé pensando en lo que le tenía que decir, pero no se me ocurría. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?

—¿Viene a ingresar? —me habló lentamente como si dudase de si le comprendería. El muy capullo conocía el efecto que causaba en las mujeres.

Ah, sí, eso. Ingresar.

—Sí, quería ingresar diez dólares en esta cuenta. —Metí la mano en el bolsillo posterior de mi pantalón y saqué el papel, procediendo a dictarle los números.

Asintió y afortunadamente desvió la mirada a la pantalla de su ordenador. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y no me gustaba sentirme así. No estaba acostumbrada.

—La cuenta está a nombre del señor John Ryan. ¿Es correcto?

—¿Está seguro? —exclamé contrariada.

Apretó los labios formando una fina línea. Pareció molesto porque dudase de su profesionalidad.

—Sí, señorita… —miró mi documentación un momento— Swan, son solo unos cuantos números seguidos. No es tan complicado.

Esta vez casi me sonrojé. Casi. A mí me iba a avergonzar otra vez el capullo este.

—Voy a hablar con mi amiga, y ya volveré.

Él asintió serio, y volvió a ignorarme mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

 _Estúpido. Estúpido Cullen, de ahí la E, fijo. Estúpido, engreído, energúmeno. Ediota._

Me dirigí a unas sillas con pinta de cómodas que había en la oficina del banco y me senté allá para wasapear y ver si podía aclarar de una vez qué misterio era ese del número de cuenta de Norah. Esperaba que Cullen no estuviera toreándome.

 **Bella** —Norah, nena, mírate el número. Dicen que está a nombre de John Ryan. ¿Hay algo que nos ocultas? Lo bueno de todo esto es que me estoy recreando la vista con el del banco.

 **Jessica** —¿Otra vez? Y yo que creía que era yo la de los problemas de memoria.

 **Alice** —A mí también me faltan megas de RAM.

 **Victoria** —¡Foto, foto!

 **Norah** —(Agobio) Ni puta idea de lo que me estás hablando, pero en cuanto pueda me voy al banco y pregunto el puto número de mi cuenta.

 **Charlotte** —Menudo pollo hay aquí montado.

 **Bella** —Muy fácil, Norah, que esa cuenta está a nombre de un tío.

 **Norah** —Dios. No ingreséis nada, por favor. Siento las molestias. Y estoy cabreada por no saber mi número de cuenta. En cuanto pueda os pongo el correcto.

 **Bella** —No te preocupes, cielo.

 **Victoria** —¿Y no puedes llamar y preguntar?

 **Norah** —¿Llamar a dónde, si no sé mi número de cuenta voy a saber el teléfono? (Llorando).

 **Bella** —Tranquila, mañana está abierto. Y para mí es un lujo venir, el tío está para tomar pan y mojar.

 **Norah** —(Risas)

 **Alice** — No te des mal rato.

 **Bella** —El sujeto se llama E Cullen. La próxima vez le pregunto el nombre y si puedo le hago una foto.

 **Alice** —Me parto con Bella. Encima te haces amiguita suya. Cuando te vea se va a descojonar pensando, a ver qué excusa tendrá _pa_ venir a verme (risas).

Levanté la vista y miré a Energúmeno Cullen, que estaba concentrado atendiendo a los clientes. Joder, no sabía si me ponía más cuando sonreía o cuando estaba serio. Suspiré. Era evidente que de momento no tendría más información.

La perspectiva de volver, por otra parte, me atraía. ¿Y qué, si era un tontolaba? No me iba a casar con él. Solo alegrarme la vista.

Tras la jornada laboral, que se me hizo eterna porque había muchos encargos y tuve que ayudar con la parte física del trabajo en vez de dedicarme a la organización, no tuve apenas tiempo de mirar el móvil. En cuanto llegué a casa me duché y me acosté sin siquiera cenar. Estaba agotada.

 **Sábado**

¡San sábado! El mejor día de la semana. Y, además, iba a mejorar aún más con mi nuevo viajecito a la oficina del banco, donde Estoytonto Cullen me iba a atender con esa cara tan seriota que me ponía a cien en el buen y mal sentido. En el bueno porque me daban ganas de tirármelo allí mismo y en el malo porque también me entraban un poquito de deseos de estrangularle.

Aunque lo que daría yo por una de sus sonrisas…

Pero lo primero era saber si estaba por fin el jodido número de cuenta. Miré el _WhatsApp_ de mi móvil. Había una conversación de ayer por la noche.

 **Norah** —Vale. ¡Ahora sí que sí! Tengo en la mano el extracto del banco, con el número bueno y todo (sonrisa).

 **Rose** —A ver si es verdad.

 **Angela** —Yo voy a esperar a que pruebe Bella, que no me fío (risas).

 **Norah** —(Risas)

 **Rose** —Y de paso la foto.

Me reí. Estas locas siempre pensando en lo mismo. Bueno, y yo. Luego había una serie de saludos de buenos días. Me metí en la conversación.

 **Bella** —Buenos días. Hoy entro en plan: hola, guapo, otra vez aquí para verte.

 **Alice** —Tú con confianza, como si no llevaras días intentando ingresar diez dólares en cuentas inexistentes (risas).

 **Bella** —(Risas).

 **Norah** —¡Me meo de la risa!

 **Bella** —No, si lo bueno es que existen, pero son de otros (risas).

 **Rose** —Al final creerá que te lo quieres ligar.

 **Bella** —Pues que lo crea, Rose. De todas formas intentaré saber su nombre completo, y a ver si lo encuentro por _Facebook._.

 **Angela** —(Risas)

 **Victoria** —(Risas)

 **Jessica** —Estáis fatal. Me parto con vosotras. Yo en cuanto Bella confirme la cuenta te hago el ingreso, Norah.

 **Charlotte** —Se os va la olla. Norah, ahora que ya tenemos el numerito en cuanto llegue a la "ofi" te hago el ingreso.

 **Norah** —Sin problemas, aunque esperad a que Bells visite a su amor, y así que nos confirme que es correcto, porque ya me da miedo y todo.

 **Victoria, Jessica, Charlotte** —(Risas)

(Media hora más tarde)

 **Victoria** —Me gusta vivir al límite, así que acabo de hacer la transferencia sin esperar.

Es una oficina de Queens, ¿no?

 **Angela** —(Risas)

 **Norah** —Sí, claro.

 **Angela** —¡Qué valiente eres, Vic!

Me sonreí mientras leía aquellos mensajes. Yo ya estaba en la pequeña cola que había formada a aquella hora en la oficina. Era una sucursal pequeña y había observado que por la mañana temprano solo atendía Cullen. Quizá su problema era que le hubiera gustado más currar en Manhattan, en una oficina frente a Central Park, e ir allá a revolcarse por la hierba durante el almuerzo con su novia, si es que la tenía. Repentinamente sentí una molesta sensación. No me gustaba imaginarme a Cullen con una novia, aunque seguro que la tenía, porque no se podía estar tan bueno y estar libre. O quizá era de los de un sabor diferente cada noche…

Me centré en olvidar esos pensamientos y, en un momento en que él estaba sonriendo a una anciana que se dedicaba a explicarle su vida ignorando a las personas que había detrás de ella, le hice una foto con el móvil.

 **Bella** —Este es. ¿Tiene su aquel o no?

 **Norah** —Bells, nena, estás fatal (risas).

 **Rose** —(Risas).

 **Bella** —¿No queríais foto?

 **Alice** —¡Bravo por esa Bells!

 **Bella** —Pues ahí la tenéis.

 **Norah** —Me descojono.

 **Victoria** —Tú eres una cachonda (risas).

 **Bella** —Ya te digo. Y sin flash, para no delatarme.

La verdad es que la foto no era de mucha calidad pero dejaba entrever la sonrisa de Cullen. No pude evitar agradecer mentalmente que a mí no me sonriera de aquella forma, porque si lo llegase a hacer podría derretirme hasta formar un charquito humeante allí en el suelo, frente a su mostrador.

Detrás de mí había un par de ancianas que me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, como si yo estuviera haciendo cosas raras. Envidiosas. Seguro que llevaban tiempo queriendo hacer lo mismo que yo y no se atrevían.

 **Bella** —Las abuelas están flipando.

 **Alice** —¡Qué fuerte contigo, Bella! (Risas)

 **Rose** —Le estoy dando la teta a María y me estoy descojonando. Me mira como diciendo, ¿qué le pasa a mi mamá? Oye, te lo cambio por el de mi oficina. ¡Está muy bueno!

 **Jessica** —¡Es clavado a Rob! ¡Cacho perra!

 **Bella** —Síiiiiiiii.

 **Alice** —¡Cabrona!

 **Norah** —¡Yo quiero!

 **Rose** —Ahora saldrás en el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad del banco haciendo fotos al personal.

Pues no lo había pensado. Pero la verdad es que me importaba un pito. O dos.

 **Alice** —Y cuando las revisen y vean que has estado allí varios días seguidos para ingresar diez dólares van a pensar que acosas al cajero.

¿Acosar? ¿Acosadora yo? Hombre, no había que negar que el chaval era cien por cien acosable, pero yo solo… pues eso, ¡solo quería ingresar el dinero para el regalo de mi amiga, joder!

 **Jessica, Victoria, Alice, Rose** —(Risas)

 **Bella** —Que piensen lo que quieran.

 **Victoria** —Mis compañeras de oficina están esperando que les enseñe el chiste. Lo llevan claro.

 **Bella** —Enseña la foto, para que vean cómo está el mozo.

 **Jessica** —Os tengo que enseñar la foto de perfil de _Facebook_ de mi jefe, para que veáis que tampoco está nada mal.

 **Rose** —Síiii, ¡contrabando de fotos de buenorros!

 **Victoria** —No sé yo, pero creo que esto no es muy legal, jajjaa.

En aquel momento la cola se desintegró como por arte de magia enfrente de mí. Y allí tenía ni más ni menos que a E. Cullen mirándome con una cara muy rara. ¿Me habría visto? ¿Tendrían razón mis amigas y tendría problemas por hacerle una foto?

Pero en aquel momento, con la plaquita de E. Cullen sobre el mostrador, no pude pensar en otra cosa que en aquellos ojos verdes perforándome y en que sin un nombre era muy difícil pillarlo en Internet para mostrar a mis amigas más fotos de mi banquero preferido.

¿Sería verdad que tenía espíritu de acosadora?

—Vengo a ingresar —fue la ingeniosa frase que se me ocurrió cuando sus ojos descongelaron partes de mí que llevaban tiempo bajo cero.

—Lo sé —contestó secamente.

—Esta vez tengo el número correcto —repuse sin inmutarme. Todo lo guapísimo que era lo tenía de idiota.

Alzó las perfectas cejas como si se sorprendiera — _gilipollas_ — y ladeó su perfecta cara, tan perfecta que una vez más no sabía si abofetearle o comerme sus morros, y fue anotando en su ordenador el número que le di.

Me fijé en sus dedos. Eran largos y flexibles, y su vista me provocó un agradable escalofrío que no quise analizar.

—¿Es una oficina de Queens? —preguntó sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

—Sí —repuse.

—¿La propietaria de la cuenta es la señora Norah Spencer?

—Sí, ella es.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente y pensé: aquí hay tomate, Swan. Esta vez te mira con interés.

Pasados unos segundos, tanta fijeza me empezaba a resultar incómoda.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo se llama usted?

Oh, vaya, el interés aumentaba.

—Isabella… Bella Swan.

—Está bien, Bella Swan, me falta el dinero que quiere transferir.

—Ah… diez dólares —dije, orgullosa de no tartamudear ni sonrojarme.

Su cara se torció levemente en un gesto extraño y tomó el dinero de mi mano. Imprimió un formulario, me lo pasó y lo firmé.

Fin de la historia.

Pero esto no sería una historia si tuviera este final, ¿no es así?

—Hasta el lunes —escuché que me decía con voz burlona cuando le di la espalda.

Ahí me entró un arrebato de los míos. Volví sobre mis pasos y, ignorando la mala cara con la que me miraba el siguiente cliente de la cola, me apoyé de nuevo sobre el mostrador y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No voy a volver —le dije, pronunciando con cuidado las palabras, como si hablara con alguien no muy espabilado, tal como él me había hablado otras veces—. Prefiero hacer mis trámites por Internet. Mi ordenador es más simpático que usted, E Punto Cullen.

Su expresión era inescrutable, pero abrió la boca para decir algo. No quise escucharle y me di la vuelta. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo en aquella oficina.

.

.

Había quedado con Angela y Norah para salir aquella noche. Me arreglaba pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía a conciencia.

Estábamos en el mes de junio y el tiempo era agradablemente cálido, así que decidí estrenar mi top negro de tirantes, que se fruncía justo bajo el pecho marcándolo y después caía sobre las caderas. Debajo me pondría mis vaqueros de cintura baja, que no es por presumir pero me quedan de puta madre, y unas sandalias. Llevaría el pelo suelto. Entre semana lo llevaba casi siempre recogido por comodidad, pero el fin de semana tenía más tiempo y me gustaba lucir mis ondas castañas ahora que me llegaban hasta media espalda.

Habían abierto un nuevo local no lejos de mi barrio, el Uptown, un sitio fantástico donde según Amy, una vecina muy juerguista y de la que me fiaba más que de la guía del ocio de mi ciudad, preparaban unos daiquiris para morirse de gusto. Era una coctelería que también tenía una pista de baile. Llevaría a las chicas allí, beberíamos, charlaríamos en persona —que es mejor que por el móvil—, si había suerte alguna ligaría y luego para casa.

Probablemente esa una no sería yo. Con los años me iba volviendo cada vez más arisca y ahora, cerca de la treintena, llevaba mucho sin llevarme un tío a casa. Y más aún sin ir a casa de uno. Mi amigo a pilas me tenía bastante satisfecha pero a pesar de eso todavía ansiaba tener a un tío entre mis piernas. Empezaba a estar un poco necesitada, la verdad. Solo eso explicaba cómo se me podía llegar a reblandecer el cerebro, y lo que no era el cerebro, frente a un tío como Cullen. No había podido apartar su cara de mi cabeza a pesar de lo estúpido que había sido conmigo desde el primer día.

Negué con la cabeza echándome internamente la bronca mientras me metía en la ducha. Estirado Cullen. No iba a gastar más energía pensando en él: ni en sus bonitos ojos, ni en su boca pecadora, ni en sus dedos extra-largos que debían hacer maravillas en…

¡Basta! Joder, cómo me estaba poniendo no pensar en él. Quizá la alcachofa de la ducha podría relajarme un poco.

.

.

—¿Otro? —miré a Norah arqueando una ceja acusadora. Ella me ignoró y se llevó la copa a los labios con la impaciencia de un amante insatisfecho.

Aquella noche mi amiga estaba libando el líquido rojo como un vampiro sediento recién despertado de un sueño de siglos. Yo llevaba un par de daiquiris, me estaba terminando el segundo, y no iba a beber más. Aquel maldito cóctel estaba delicioso pero, si me pasaba, al día siguiente mi cráneo tendría un enorme vacío con el cerebro de vacaciones en Cuba.

—Este esss mi primer día libre después de diez días _seguidosh_ currando doce horas. Me la _shuda_ si me intoxico unas cuantas neuronas y no las vuelvo a re…recuperar —repuso Norah en cuanto sus labios dejaron de besar la copa, repantigándose todo lo que pudo en el cómodo sillón del local. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como desafiándome a que le dijera cualquier cosa.

Madre mía, menudo pedo estaba cogiendo mi amiga. Pero había que decir que tenía razón.

—Creo que necesitabas este descanso —comentó Angela, que también se estaba moderando y solo iba por la segunda copa—. Estás estresada. Si no, no se entiende lo de estos días con tu número de cuenta. Menudo cachondeo.

—¿Y lo bien que _osh_ lo habéis pasado graciasss a mí, qué? ¿Y Bella, visitando al bomboncito del banco? —me guiñó el ojo.

Resoplé. Había tocado el tema. ¿Por qué no me podía quitar a Elemento Cullen de la cabeza? Apuré la copa de una sola vez y de pronto decidí que quería más. Me levanté de un salto y comprobé que mi equilibrio estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Otra ronda? —pregunté a mis amigas.

Las dos me miraron con extrañeza. Como no me contestaron me encogí de hombros y me encaminé hacia la barra en la penumbra del local. No podía explicarles qué mosca me había picado si no lo sabía ni yo. Y bueno, sí, sí que lo sabía, la mosca Cullen. La E de su nombre debía ser de _enganchoso_ , porque hay que ver cómo se adhería a mis pensamientos, como la miel a los dedos. Y las ganas que tenía yo de chupar esos dedos.

—Un daiquiri de fresa, por favor.

—Tanto azúcar es malo, ¿lo sabías?

Claro que lo sabía. Malo, malísimo. Tan malo que hasta oía su voz, y lo peor era que en mi imaginación sonaba a puro sexo. No parecía que tuviese una chincheta clavada en el culo como cuando me atendía en la oficina.

Aun así me giré. Si tenía esas maravillosas alucinaciones auditivas a lo mejor mi cerebro intoxicado se portaba bien y quizá, solo quizá, me lo presentaba en persona.

Y sí, allí estaba él, a mi lado en toda su gloriosa presencia, solo que esta vez era mucho peor que las otras. Porque esta vez estaba de pie, apoyado en la barra de forma informal, y podía apreciar lo alto que era. Estaba tan cerca que también podía apreciar lo bien que olía. Inspiré de forma automática, llenándome de su aroma como si fuera una adicta al tabaco en fase de abstinencia cayendo en la tentación de su nuevo primer cigarrillo.

Suspiré, situándome de nuevo en el aquí y ahora. Mi mente no tenía tanta creatividad como para recrear algo así. Estaba claro que lo que tenía al lado era un Cullen cien por cien auténtico. Llevaba una camiseta verde oscura y su brazo desnudo prácticamente se rozaba con el mío. Mis dedos tiraban de mí para acercarse a tocarlo como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Solo eran unos pocos centímetros.

Brazo _. Desnudo_. Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi mente como si estuviera hueca. ¿Cómo podía alterarme tanto en décimas de segundo? Seguro que la culpa era del puto combinado.

Qué coño, no podía ser tan débil. Ese cabrón me había tratado fatal. A las abuelas que iban a cobrar la pensión no les negaba su devastadora sonrisa radiactiva pero a mí me había tratado más bien mal.

 _Vamos, Bella. Preparando respuesta ingeniosa en tres, dos, uno…_

—Y a ti qué te importa. —La verdad, no se me ocurrió nada más original.

Me quedé mirando hipnotizada su antebrazo. Estaba un poco moreno y los músculos se dibujaban tensos bajo su piel. Estaba claro que hacía algo de ejercicio, unos brazos así no se conseguían tan solo dándole al teclado y al ratón.

¿Pero por qué no se largaba? Parecía que no entendía bien mi idioma. El barman tardaba mucho con mi bebida y me molestaba tenerlo a mi lado.

Sí, me molestaba. Más o… menos.

—Isabella, ¿quieres robar el banco?

—Qué… ¿Qué coño dices? ¿Se te ha ido la olla?—me encaré a él olvidando su antebrazo, mi bebida y la tardanza del barman. Si volvía a llamarme Isabella le partía la cara, con la mano o a besos.

No es que me disgustara que me llamaran por mi nombre completo pero al hacerlo él había sonado más íntimo que si me hubiera llamado Bella. Quizá porque por costumbre ya nadie me llamaba de la otra forma.

—Muy bien. Se me habrá ido la olla. —Entonces se encaró él a mí, y fui realmente consciente de su altura. Me pasaba una cabeza. Vi como levantaba una mano hasta colocarla ante mi cara y empezaba a enumerar con los dedos, esos dedos largos generadores de visiones lascivas—. Vienes al banco el miércoles, el jueves, el viernes y hoy, para ingresar ¡diez! putos dólares, cada día con excusas patéticas y por si fuera poco hoy me haces una foto, que has mandado por _WhatsApp_ vete a saber a quién. Tengo un vídeo de la cámara de seguridad del banco que lo demuestra. A ver, o te gusto, o es que estás inspeccionando el terreno para robar. —Para terminar, arqueó una ceja y me miró de forma burlona.

Otra vez.

—Eres un puto creído —le espeté—. Tengo una amiga muy despistada y me ha dado el número mal varias veces. Si te lo crees o no es tu problema. Y además, ¡no fui el jueves! —Me giré para recoger y pagar mi daiquiri, y habría quedado muy digna si en aquel momento no hubiera aparecido Norah.

Mi amiga iba con alguna copa de más y mucha vergüenza de menos. Lo peor es que, a pesar de las brumas de su cerebro, reconoció a Cullen.

—La _hoshtia_ —soltó—. ¿Es él? ¡Es él! ¡El tío del banco! _Capullia_ , no _nosssh_ habías dicho que habíass quedado —soltó ignorando los caretos que yo le mostraba destinados a que cerrara su bocaza.

Pero los daiquiris habían roto la presa y aquello iba a desbordarse.

—Hola, creo que no nos han presentado, me llamo Edward Cullen —dijo él tendiéndole la mano a Norah y emitiendo su sonrisa radiactiva.

 _¡Edward! ¡E de Edward!_

Norah se quedó allá plantificada, y tardó como una eternidad en reaccionar.

—La madre que te paaarió —se puso con los brazos en jarras y lo miró chasqueando la lengua al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. _Essho_ que haces es ile… ilegal y lo sabes. _Niñio_ malo.

Edward bajó la mano al ver que Norah no parecía corresponder a su gesto. Pero ella reaccionó con una rapidez sorprendente para alguien en su estado y se la agarró antes de que la retirara.

—Me _lliamo_ Norah —dijo sacudiéndole la mano con fuerza—. Chico, eres muy _fotooo…chénico,_ pero lo cierto _eshh_ que en la realidad mejoras —comentó con la lengua un poco torpe mientras se lo comía con los ojos—. Vente _pacá_ , las presentaciones se hacen bien.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso de puntillas y, sin mucho esfuerzo porque es una chica muy alta, le plantó un beso en los labios.

—¡Norah! —exclamé, indignada porque se atreviera a tocar la mercancía. Que yo la hubiera rechazado no le daba permiso para besarle, ni siquiera borracha.

Un momento, ¿de verdad había rechazado la mercancía? ¿Estaba Cullen… Edward Cullen intentando ligar o solo me tomaba el pelo, para variar?

—Me alegro de que te gustara la foto. ¿Me la dejas ver? —dijo él, los ojos brillando de diversión.

—Claaaro —repuso Norah, rebuscando en su bolso para sacar el móvil. La detuve antes de que completara la acción.

—¡Norah! ¡No! —exclamé. Ella me miró con cara de sorpresa. De pronto me di cuenta de que Angela se había acercado a nosotras, probablemente porque estaba siendo testigo del lío en el que se estaba convirtiendo todo aquello.

Le echó una elocuente mirada a Edward, luego nos miró a mí y a Norah y, sin decir ni mú, tomó a nuestra amiga de la cintura y se la llevó hacia la mesa donde estábamos sentadas, murmurándole vete a saber qué en la oreja.

Cuando comprobé que ambas llegaban sanas y salvas a su destino, le eché un rápido vistazo a Edward, solo para comprobar que estaba apretando aquellos lujuriosos labios, y que tenía el gesto inconfundible de "me estoy aguantando la risa pero voy a estallar de un momento a otro".

Yo ya estaba hasta los cojones, los míos y los de él, de aguantar a aquel idiota. Tomé mi daiquiri, cuyas fresas casi estaban a punto de germinar para dar nuevos frutos, y me dirigí hacia nuestra mesa.

Cuando apenas había dado dos pasos, una mano aferró mi brazo y me hizo detenerme de forma tan brusca que parte del cóctel se derramó en mi mano.

* * *

 **.**

 **El próximo, en una semana. Besos a todas y gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días, chicas. Aquí va el segundo, así que estamos a medio fic. Por unos días creí que las lectoras que dejan _review_ estaban solo en el blog, pero no ha sido así. Gracias, _Pe_ (a ti dobles), _Nyx-88_ y _patymdn_ por vuestras opiniones. Y ****a mi beta _Ebrume_ y mi pre-lectora _Nurymisú_ por su trabajo.**

 **Este capítulo es completamente de mi invención.**

 **Fic para mayores de 18 por lenguaje soez y erotismo explícito.**

 **Disfrutad... espero.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? —grité mirando la mano de Edward que seguía aferrada a mi brazo—. ¡Casi me manchas la ropa!

El líquido rojo chorreaba por mis dedos hacia mi muñeca. Me cambié la copa de mano y tiré con brusquedad para que él me soltara, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente deslizó su agarre por mi brazo y, cuando llegó a la muñeca, envolvió mi mano sujetándola y la elevó hasta que estuvo peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

De.

Ninguna.

Manera.

Oh, vamos. ¿A quién quiero engañar? La carne es débil, mi mano estaba sucia y él quería limpiármela.

Su gesto era serio y concentrado cuando tomó uno de mis dedos y lo introdujo entre sus labios, enviándome un latigazo de placer que me recorrió el cuerpo como una descarga. Tuve que concentrarme en no dejar caer la copa que sujetaba con la otra mano, y en no gemir. Esto fue lo más difícil. Su expresión no era lasciva, ni se estaba burlando de mí. Más bien me miraba desde su altura como un halcón a una pobre paloma que se había cruzado por su camino.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía no encontraba qué decir. Mi respiración se había acelerado y mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras él repetía la acción con cada uno de mis dedos. Sus ojos verdes se cerraban cada vez que introducía uno de ellos en su boca, y volvían a abrirse para estudiar mi reacción.

Me mordí el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido indecente y él sonrió, una media sonrisa que en realidad era un rayo letal, pues directamente destruyó la parte de mi cerebro que se suponía que tenía un poco de sentido común.

Cuando terminó su labor acercó su cara a la mía y abrí mucho los ojos. No podía creer que ahora fuera a besarme. Pero en vez de eso, desvió sus labios y el muy cabrón los acercó a mi oreja.

—Confiesa que me has hecho una foto porque te gusto —susurró, su cálido aliento envolviéndome.

—Eres un capullo estirado pero tienes una lengua portentosa —le solté sin accionar mi freno mental.

—Y tú tienes una bocaza. Y me encantaría saber si tienes tanta habilidad con ella para otras cosas, aparte de hablar. Porque eso se te da muy bien —me soltó así, sin anestesia.

Achiqué los ojos y lo miré. Ahí se había pasado. Y lo iba a pagar.

Dejé mi bebida en la barra, le tomé del cuello y lo acerqué a mí. Sin previo aviso, ataqué sus labios con los míos, e invadí su boca con mi lengua, deslizándola contra la suya en una lenta caricia. Lo escuché gemir y el sonido vibró en mi boca, calentándome y haciendo que me mareara. Tenía que parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Me separé de él. Me costó, para qué negarlo, pero me vi compensada por la cara con la que me miraba en aquel instante. Creo, sin pecar de falsa modestia, que me habría tumbado sobre la barra y me habría arrancado la ropa, pero se estaba conteniendo.

—¿De veras? —pregunté en tono insinuante mientras me lamía el labio con la punta de la lengua. Él siguió el movimiento con mirada hipnotizada y asintió sin perder de vista mi boca—. Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, gilipollas —le solté.

Me di la vuelta y tomé los restos de mi daiquiri, escapando hacia el sitio donde estaban mis amigas mirándome con cara de flipadas.

…

La noche avanzaba y yo me lo estaba pasando muy bien, mejor de lo que me esperaba cuando entré en aquel local. Norah se marchó la primera, pues el azúcar —sobre todo eso— de los daiquiris le estaba pasando factura. La acompañé al taxi y cuando volví me senté otra vez al lado de Angela, no sin antes agacharme para arreglarme la sandalia y regalarle una buena perspectiva de mi escote a Cullen. Él estaba sentado con un amigo no muy lejos de nosotras y me echaba largos vistazos depredadores. Su amigo no estaba nada mal, aunque no era mi tipo, y se había fijado en Angela. Esta correspondía a las miradas que le echaba de vez en cuando, y cuando el chico empezó a sonreír y mi amiga le imitó comprendí que estaba perdida. La temperatura estaba subiendo en el local, y a cada minuto que pasaba la tensión se hacía más patente.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba disfrutando con la atención de Cullen. El tío debía estar muy seguro de sí mismo para continuar con sus miraditas a pesar del chasco que se había llevado, eso había que admitirlo. Pero, aunque me sentía halagada por su atención, aún estaba algo dolida por la forma en la que me había tratado durante la semana, y no pensaba perdonarle por el simple hecho de estar tan bueno que me daban ganas de darme un banquete con él lamiéndole de arriba abajo. No iba a dejar que me hiciese sentirme idiota y luego quisiera meterse en mis bragas sin disculparse. Yo no era ese tipo de chica.

Aunque a ratos, cuando me miraba con aquellos ojos que desprendían fuego, me arrepentía de no serlo.

Las cosas siguieron su curso y el amigo de Edward se acercó a nosotras. Decía llamarse Ben y de inmediato se llevó a Angela a la pista de baile. Como buena amiga me pidió permiso con la mirada antes de dejarme sola, y yo asentí. No tenía ningún problema con eso.

Mentira. Sí tenía un problema, pero habíamos salido a lo que habíamos salido, y no quería fastidiarle el plan. Por un momento evalué la situación. Mi amiga estaba tan a gusto en la pista bailando con aquel maromo, y lo más probable era que no volviéramos juntas a casa.

Se ve que mi cara pensativa hacía creer a los tíos que estaba muy perjudicada por el alcohol porque, con pocos minutos de diferencia, se me acercaron un par de tíos para invitarme a una copa. _Sí, hombre, como si mi cuerpo pudiera absorber más_. Ni que fuera el Bob Esponja de los daiquiris. Negué con la cabeza sin sonreír ni mirarlos, porque tenía comprobado que un mínimo gesto de amabilidad era interpretado como "insiste un poco más, nene".

Le di un sorbo a mi último combinado, porque había decidido que aquel sería el último. Si aumentaba un solo gramo de azúcar y alcohol corriendo por mis venas me auguraba una resaca de mil demonios y, lo que era peor, dejaría de controlarme.

Y necesitaba todo mi control.

Me lamí los labios con la punta de la lengua y de pronto sentí calor por todo mi cuerpo. Por un momento temí que fuera alguna extraña reacción a la ingesta de la bebida, o que alguien me había echado algo en la copa, pero no era eso. Miré hacia Cullen y vi que estaba devorándome con los ojos. El muy cabrón debía tener algún superpoder en aquellos ojos verdes para conseguir que me calentara cuando ni siquiera era consciente de que me estaba mirando de aquella forma tan absolutamente indecente. Aquella mirada, que habría hecho sonrojar hasta a Lady Gaga, solo hizo que quisiera provocarle más. Bebí otro sorbo y repetí el gesto que él parecía disfrutar tanto para terminar mordiéndome el labio inferior. Lo miré y tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo se removía en su asiento, imaginé que recolocándose el paquete.

Creía que había ganado la batalla hasta que él sonrió. No puedo explicar con palabras lo que me causó aquella sonrisa, ¿un terremoto uterino sería un poco exagerado? Pasábamos de la sonrisa radiactiva a la sonrisa sísmica. Aquel juego era divertido pero peligroso, porque se estaba volviendo en mi contra.

El cabrón conocía sus armas y las empleaba bien.

Aquel pensamiento me hizo volver a colocarme en mi lugar. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a que los tíos cayeran a mis pies, era una chica atractiva, sí, pero no una belleza. Siempre tenía que esforzarme un poco para ligar con alguien que no fuera el baboso de turno. Pero si algo tenía era respeto por mí misma.

Así que decidí darle la espalda. Ojos que no ven… tentación que no existe.

Me acerqué a la pista de baile, donde en aquel momento sonaba "Where have you been" de Rihanna. Empecé a moverme al son de aquella música pegadiza, hasta que noté unas manos que se deslizaban por mi cintura hasta posarse en mis caderas. No necesité mirar para saber quién era. Se acercó a mí sin ninguna vacilación — _cabrón engreído_ — hasta que mi espalda y su pecho tomaron contacto. Su calor corporal se unió al mío llevándome al borde de una combustión espontánea, y su aroma penetró en mí, intoxicando más mi cerebro que todo el alcohol y el azúcar juntos.

La combinación de los tres podría ser letal. Mis manos picaban por dirigirse hacia atrás y darle un buen apretón a su culo, o hacia arriba y hundirse en aquel pelo de recién follado.

No podía darme por vencida. Aguanté con voluntad estoica aquella necesidad y continué moviéndome, como si él no estuviera detrás de mí. ¿Que mi culo rozaba su paquete? Pues era su jodido problema.

O el mío, porque _aquello_ alcanzó bastante notoriedad en pocos minutos. Ya antes debía estar bastante duro por el jueguecito que nos estábamos trayendo entre manos, y ahora… digamos que prometía mucho y hacía flaquear mi sentido común.

 _Resiste, Bella. Por todas las mujeres que seguramente este tío ha tratado mal y luego se ha tirado._

—Me estás volviendo loco, Isabella Swan —murmuró su voz ronca en mi oreja. Sus palabras, su voz y su aliento cálido fueron suficientes para conseguir que mi cuerpo temblara como gelatina—. Me has estado volviendo loco toda la semana.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Mi voz sonó extraña a mis oídos, anhelante y ronca.

Escuché un suspiro y pude oler su aliento a _whisky_. Me gustaba. Tenía ganas de probarlo directamente de su lengua, como antes. Le había besado para quedarme con él, pero lo cierto es que catar aquella boca me había dejado con ganas de más. _Mierda._

—Lo que has oído. Te has estado burlando de mí toda la semana. Y hoy para rematarlo vas y me haces una foto. Ahora me provocas y no sé si te gusto de verdad o juegas conmigo. ¿Qué crees que voy a pensar de todo eso?

Un momento. ¿Cullen creía que yo me estaba burlando de él todo este tiempo? ¿No creía que le estaba haciendo una foto porque se creía el rey del mambo? No entendía nada.

Sus manos iban ganando en atrevimiento y tras colarse bajo mi top subieron lentamente desde mis caderas hasta mi cintura, y se abrieron en abanico acariciando mi vientre.

Me costaba respirar.

Estaba a punto de rendirme. Pero solo a punto. A pesar de que mi pulso estaba volviéndose loco reuní todas mis fuerzas para contestarle.

— _No_ te estaba tomando el pelo. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, ¿sabes? —repuse, orgullosa de la firmeza de mi voz. El truco era fácil, se pasaba todo el temblor a las piernas y así la voz salía tan fresca. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta del detalle de que me sostenían un par de flanes trémulos.

Por necesidad, solo por eso, me apoyé contra su pecho en busca de algo de estabilidad y —¡la madre que lo parió!— lo tomó como una invitación. Sentí su aliento ardiente y sus labios sobre mi cuello dejando un rastro invisible que estaba segura de que sentiría durante días. Mis manos se aferraron a sus antebrazos buscando más apoyo, y eso debió hacerle gracia porque sentí como sus labios se curvaban sobre mi piel tanto como oí la sonrisa en su voz mientras me contestaba.

—No sé qué tienes pero me encanta cuando te metes conmigo de esa forma.

 _¿Lo qué?_

Sus dedos acariciaban mi abdomen con suavidad, sin pasar a la segunda base pero tan cerca que me tenía que morder el labio para no gritar. Si quería que le diera caña iba a ser difícil en aquellas condiciones.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. El juego estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno. Era una decisión seria. Echar un polvo con Engreído Cullen y sentirme mal conmigo misma mañana, aunque probablemente el polvazo valiese la pena aguantar un poco de autodesprecio, o… largarme ya, aquí y ahora.

Pero antes quería que tuviera clara una cosa. No sé por qué, no quería que pensara mal de mí.

Reuní mis escasas fuerzas y me aparté de Edward. Me giré y lo encaré. Me miró sorprendido, aunque no era de extrañar porque hasta yo estaba alucinada con mi superfuerza de voluntad.

—Es verdad lo que te acabo de decir. No me he estado burlando de ti.

Él parpadeó y me miró con fijeza, como si estuviera intentando sondearme.

—¿Has estado viniendo cada día para ingresar diez dólares en una cuenta inexistente y no era ninguna broma?

—Que no… Bueno, si lo explicas así parece que lo sea pero… Joder, al final no era inexistente, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo era —concedió.

—Escucha, no conoces a Norah, siempre va muy pillada de tiempo y si a eso le unes la falta de sueño y que es un poco despistada…

De pronto su cara cambió a una de reconocimiento.

—¿Esta Norah que me has presentado es la Norah de la cuenta?

—Pues claro, Einstein, ¿cuántas Norah crees que tengo como amigas? —espeté—. Vaya pregunta tonta.

Él apretó los labios sofocando una sonrisa. Vale, si le gustaba que me metiera con él, lo estaba haciendo de coña. _Controla tu carácter un poquito, Bella_.

—También podías haber hecho la transferencia por Internet.

—Las chicas no se fiaban, prefería comprobar que era el número correcto —me encogí de hombros. Si pensaba que le iba a decir la verdad completa, lo llevaba claro. Y habría quedado como una reina si lo hubiera dejado ahí.

Pero no fue así.

—Y además, tú estás muy bueno y ha sido un gustazo verte cada día.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza. No me podía creer lo que acababa de salir de mi boca. _Coño, Bella, ¡el filtro verbal!_

Al oírme, una sonrisa distinta asomó en sus labios. Esta era una sonrisa torcida, y juré que iba a ser mi favorita. Lástima no hacerle en aquel momento la foto. Mis amigas me acusarían de fundirles el móvil.

—Bueno, no creo que te sorprenda esto que te digo, ¿no? —comenté a la ligera, como si mi tremenda bocaza no me hubiera delatado un instante antes.

—La que me sorprende eres tú. Y ahora, cállate la boca.

Estaba a punto de insultarle y decirle que se callara la boca él pero de una forma menos suave, cuando me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Antes de que yo pudiera pronunciar una sola sílaba sus labios atacaron los míos sin piedad, y yo, que siempre he sido realista, no pude hacer otra cosa que rendirme al enemigo. Le abrí paso a su lengua mientras me llenaba de su aroma y saboreaba el _whisky_ de su boca. Esta vez fui yo la que gemí, completamente entregada a aquel asalto.

Me besó hasta que ambos perdimos el aliento, y cuando se separó pensé que eso había sido la revancha, que ahora se iría y me dejaría con las ganas. De todas formas, yo le había dado una explicación pero él ni siquiera se había excusado. De acuerdo, él pensaba que me había estado cachondeando de él, pero yo ya le había dicho la verdad.

—Ven conmigo.

 _¿Lo qué de qué?_

—¿A dónde?

—Vale, ¿ahora quién es la Einstein? A mi casa.

Me envaré y me separé de él.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto? —Miró a ambos lados—. ¿Tienes novio? —preguntó, de repente inseguro.

—No tengo novio, Edward —me gustó pronunciar su nombre y creo que a él también porque se acercó más a mí para preguntarme.

—¿Entonces? Creía que te gustaba.

—Que me gustes no significa que tenga que hacer lo que te dé la gana —exclamé, y le di la espalda. En unas pocas zancadas alcancé mi chaqueta y me dirigí hacia la salida del local mientras me la colocaba.

Ya me había cansado de aquella situación. Le mandaría un mensaje a Angela diciéndole que me había aburrido y me había marchado.

Una mano me sujetó del brazo en cuanto traspasé el umbral. ¿Pero qué coño le pasaba a aquel tío? Menos mal que ya no llevaba ninguna copa en la mano. El portero del local me miró por si necesitaba ayuda pero le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

—Suéltame de una puta vez o le digo a ese gorila que has intentado echarme droga en la bebida —siseé mientras buscaba un taxi con la mirada—. Y no me jodas o te pincharé las ruedas del coche. No sería la primera vez que lo hago.

Reconozco que me enfadé mucho, pero es que no soportaba que me sujetaran contra mi voluntad, y tampoco que jugaran conmigo.

—No quería molestarte, Isabella —me soltó y se me quedó mirando.

—Bella.

—Bella. Vamos a tomar una copa… o un café. O el aire. Pero no te vayas.

Dios. ¿Cómo podía un tío ser tan capullo y tan dulce al mismo tiempo? ¡Qué peligrosa combinación! Estaba empezando a darme cuenta.

Suspiré y lo miré, retándolo a que consiguiera que me quedase. Me crucé de brazos, esperando. Pareció elegir las palabras con mucho cuidado.

—Me gustas — _empezamos bien_ —. Me gustas mucho — _aún mejor_ —. Desde que te vi entrar por la puerta de la oficina. Odio mi trabajo, pero a veces vale la pena estar ahí, cuando una chica como tú atraviesa el umbral.

La mandíbula se me descolgó por la sorpresa, pero en cuanto recuperé el control volví a cerrar la boca. Y luego la volví a abrir para decir:

—¿Qué?

—Que yo también me alegré de verte el primer día. No me refiero a esta semana, sino a cuando viniste a recoger la tarjeta. Fue la primera vez que te vi. —Volvió a sonreírme y puso un par de dedos bajo mi mentón para ayudarme a cerrar la boca—. ¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

Por un momento dudé, pero miré a nuestro alrededor. Aún no era demasiado tarde y había gente por las calles. La noche era joven.

Asentí y me puse a caminar, y de inmediato él se situó a mi lado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Con aquella chaqueta de cuero negro más bien parecía un chico malo que el cajero de un banco. Intenté disimular y no comérmelo con los ojos, así que enfoqué la mirada hacia el frente.

—Como te decía. No me gusta mi trabajo, Bella. Estudié empresariales en la Universidad y me contrataron en la sucursal del banco prometiéndome labores de dirección, pero se empeñaron en que tenía que empezar desde abajo, y llevo así dos años. Y eso me frustra cada día. No llevo bien el trato con el público. Te parecerá una tontería, pero a veces el ser guapo no ayuda sino todo lo contrario.

Lo miré por si me tomaba el pelo pero vi que hablaba en serio, y comprendí que estaba en lo cierto.

—Por eso a veces estoy demasiado… susceptible —continuó tras una breve pausa—. Me alegré de verte, como te he dicho, y cuando volviste con aquel número de cuenta me esforcé tanto en ser profesional que… quizá me pasé. Pero el número no era correcto, y a partir de entonces me sentía un poco bipolar. Como creía que te burlabas de mí, me gustaba verte y al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de mandarte a la mierda. Eso no puedo hacerlo porque eres una clienta, pero me las apañé para hacerte entender que estaba mosqueado.

Se me escapó la risa. Aquello era el eufemismo del año. Recordé su mirada tras el mostrador: sus ojos clavaban dagas en mí y sus manos estaban gritando "voy a estrangularte" y él me decía aquello.

—Pues te las apañaste demasiado bien: hiciste que me sintiera como una idiota —le aclaré cuando me miró con gesto interrogante.

Él se paró delante de mí, de forma tan brusca que choqué contra él. Me tomó por la cintura para evitar que terminara de perder el equilibrio, cosa fácil dado el exceso de azúcar —no el alcohol— que aún circulaba por mis venas

—Lo siento, Isabella. Siento haberte hecho sentir mal —se inclinó y su cara se acercó a la mía, sus felinos ojos verdes sondeándome.

Ahora me hacía sentir bien. No como un trozo de carne que quisiera follarse, sino como alguien que le importaba un poquito.

 _Y señoras y señores, ahí está. Bandera blanca._

Solo necesitaba eso, y por orgullo no me había atrevido a pedírselo. Pero ahora que mi orgullo estaba más que satisfecho, se fue a dormir la mona y allí nos quedamos, Estupendo Cullen y yo mirándonos a los ojos. Él desvió la vista hacia mi boca, volvió a mi ojos y yo me acerqué a él, esta vez dándole mi permiso.

La caricia de sus labios sobre los míos se sentía bien, pero cuando su lengua se coló entre ellos y se deslizó rozando la mía, incitante y provocadora, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y mi cintura, apretándome contra él, supe que quería más.

Me separé apenas lo suficiente como para poder pronunciar unas palabras:

—Vamos a tu casa —solté jadeando.

En el taxi le escribí un mensaje a mi amiga para que no se preocupara por mí. Tuvo que ser corto porque los dedos me temblaban cosa mala. Íbamos sentados cada uno en un lado del taxi, como si no nos estuviéramos muriendo de ganas de comernos el uno al otro. Pero era lo mejor si no queríamos montarle al taxista un espectáculo porno en el asiento de atrás.

La mirada de Edward me acariciaba de arriba abajo y, aunque él no me tocaba ni un dedo, la sensación era excitante. Le eché un vistazo a mis pezones y comprobé que estaban más erguidos que un soldado en un desfile. Edward siguió mi gesto con la mirada y sonrió de mi forma favorita. Creo que me hizo ovular como cien veces de golpe. Más valía que usáramos condón, si me quedaba embarazada iba a tener quintillizos.

¡Preservativos! Esperaba que él llevara, porque yo no follaba con un tío a pelo ni de coña. La verdad era que a pesar de mi pequeña broma personal era difícil que Cullen me preñase porque estaba tomando la píldora para regularme las reglas, pero no estaba dispuesta a llevarme ningún regalito en forma de herpes o algo peor.

Brrrr, me estremecí y tuve un bajón momentáneo de libido. ¿A quién se le ocurre pensar en ETS* cuando tienes al bombón de licor más delicioso de la chocolatería tan cerca de ti? ¿Cuando estás a punto de comértelo, mordisqueándolo un poquito hasta que salga su relleno, sorberlo, chuparlo y luego relamerte los labios y los dedos?

Vale, definitivamente la libido había vuelto a subir. Dioses, qué calor tenía de repente. Nerviosa, crucé las piernas y empecé a mover el pie que quedaba colgando en círculos, por centrarme en algo que no fuera la tensión sexual que se palpaba en el ambiente unida a mis nervios. Le eché un vistazo a Edward para comprobar si él estaba tan nervioso como yo y me arrepentí en seguida. ¿Nervioso mister Bombón? ¡Ja! Me miraba con una mezcla explosiva de hambre y deseo que me hizo sentir el pastel más delicioso del escaparate.

Y dale con los símiles alimentarios, parecía que no había cenado. ¿Sería que tanto azúcar me estaba dando rebote y ahora me estaba bajando?

De repente me estremecí. Edward se había acercado a mí y su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi oreja.

—No estés tan nerviosa. No voy a comerte… al menos literalmente.

 _Hablando de comida._

Su aliento cálido me acarició la sensible piel y sus palabras se dirigieron directamente a mi bajo vientre, provocando una tormenta de proporciones épicas, a juzgar por la humedad que sentí entre mis piernas.

Se retiró de mi lado tan rápido como había aparecido, dejándome en un estado lamentable.

 _Cabrón_. Se estaba vengando de lo que le había hecho pasar en el Uptown.

Como no se me ocurrió una respuesta digna, para variar, rodé los ojos — _qué infantil, Bella_ — y me ceñí la chaqueta al cuerpo para esconder mis traidores pezones, al tiempo que apretaba más mis muslos el uno contra el otro. Dejé de mirarle pues aquella expresión entre juguetona y lasciva me daba ganas de montarme encima de él en el taxi, y no era plan.

Y de repente llegamos.

Mi corazón pegó un bote como si fuera mi primera cita, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, todos los nervios de esos primeros momentos concentrados, agitados pero no mezclados, e inyectados directamente en mi pecho y estómago.

Edward pagó el taxi y yo aproveché para salir de él antes de que se me ocurriera gritarle al conductor que saliera cagando leches y escapar. Porque en aquel momento no tenía una diosa interior, como le pasaba al personaje de una de mis novelas favoritas, más bien tenía a una madre: la madre de todos los acojones. No entendía qué me pasaba. Él no era un extraño cualquiera que hubiera encontrado en una discoteca. ¿Sería que su guapura me amilanaba? Era cierto que nunca había estado con un tío que estuviese tan bueno, pero tampoco tenía que pasarme con las expectativas. No por ser más guapo iba a ser mejor en la cama.

No, no era eso. Cuando se colocó a mi lado tras despedir al taxi, me sonrió como si notara lo nerviosa que estaba y me tomó de la mano atrayéndome hacia él. Entonces supe de dónde venían mis nervios.

Aquel chico me gustaba, y mucho. Quería pasar una noche increíble con él, pero me daba miedo no saber decirle adiós a la mañana siguiente.

Sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad mientras sus manos volvían a colarse bajo mi blusa acariciándome la piel de la cintura y provocando que mi vello se erizara de placer. El contacto era tierno y aun así hizo elevarse mi temperatura de nuevo, haciendo que deseara más de lo que me estaba dando. Me puse de puntillas y enlacé mis manos tras su nuca, acercándolo más a mí.

—Bésame —le insté, separándome un poco para hablar.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo —murmuró rozándome apenas la piel de los pómulos, la nariz y la frente con sus labios.

 _Cabrón_. Sentí que sonreía.

—Vamos a tu casa. Ya. Antes de que cambie de idea por liarme con un capullo integral —refunfuñé soltándolo y apartándome de él.

Estuve a punto de cumplir mi amenaza al verle reír, pero cuando vio que me giraba y le daba la espalda volvió a hacer lo mismo por tercera vez aquella noche: me tomó del brazo pero esta vez me manejó como si fuera una peonza, dándome la vuelta de forma brusca de tal manera que aterricé contra su pecho. Me abrazó fuerte impidiendo que me separara para darle una patada, o clavarle la rodilla en la entrepierna, y me tapó la boca con sus labios antes de que empezara a insultarle. Su lengua silenció a la mía de la mejor manera posible mientras sus manos me ataban a él. A nuestro lado pasó un grupo de personas, imagino que chicos jóvenes, que empezaron a silbar y a soltar comentarios obscenos.

Me dio completamente igual. Por mí como si me follaba en plena calle. Si todo lo hacía tan bien como besar, dudaba que pudiera resistirme.

—Me muero por follarte. Entremos en mi casa o no podré aguantarme y te lo haré aquí mismo —susurró en mi oreja cuando nos separamos para respirar entre jadeos.

 _Mierda. ¿Es que lee el pensamiento?_

Bueno, no estaba segura de eso, pero sí de que si iba a hablarme así ya podía darse prisa en arrastrarme a su casa porque si no iba a implosionar allí mismo.

Con una última mirada llena de calor me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia un portal no muy lejos de allí. Por el camino, que apenas fueron unos metros, fuimos parando y dándonos besos húmedos y tocándonos cada vez de forma más atrevida. Afortunadamente no había nadie en el portal o nos habrían detenido por escándalo público.

En el ascensor me aprisionó contra una de las paredes y volvió a besarme, un beso duro y demandante que anunciaba promesas que hacían que mi vientre bailara la conga. Sus manos apretaron mis nalgas con la fuerza justa y solté un gemido. De repente se separó de mí y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no tambalearme. Lo miré dispuesta a volver a amenazarlo si aquello era una jugarreta de las suyas pero jadeé al ver su expresión de deseo contenido. Parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, como yo.

—No quiero hacerlo en el ascensor, Bella. Por lo menos, no la primera vez —y ¡zas!, sonrisa atómica. Mi pobre cuerpo estaba siendo sobrecargado y estaba a punto de sufrir un cortocircuito.

Llegamos a la puerta de su casa como buenos y formales chicos, ni siquiera nos cogimos de la mano para no ceder a tentaciones. La mano que sujetaba las llaves temblaba y le costó un poco acertar en la cerradura, pero ese poco casi me hizo gritar de impaciencia.

Entró y tiró de mí, volví a caer sobre él. Cerró de un portazo mientras me cargaba sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas y me llevaba a lo largo de un pasillo hasta lo que esperaba que fuera su habitación. Aquellos modales trogloditas me ponían, y por lo tanto no pude evitar pincharle un poco.

—Para tener un trabajo tan sedentario estás muy cachas —quise subrayar lo que acababa de decir y aproveché mi incómoda posición para darle una palmada en su culo perfecto.

¡Plas!

Aquello sonaba a gloria.

—No me paso el día sentado, señorita Swan —pronunció en un tono de amenaza sensual que hizo que tuviera escalofríos de anticipación—. También voy al gimnasio, y salgo a correr cada fin de semana. —Entonces Edward también me dio una palmada justo en medio de las nalgas con la mano abierta y no pude evitar gemir con suavidad. Él rio suavemente.

 _Joder_. Ese hombre sabía lo que se hacía.

Llegamos a su habitación y desde mi perspectiva pude comprobar que estaba bastante limpia y ordenada, sin dar yuyu. Vamos, la perfecta combinación entre orden y desorden. La cama era enorme y me dejó caer en ella sin ninguna ceremonia. Mi culo rebotó en el colchón y, sin que me hubiera dado tiempo a protestar, él se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, riendo como un idiota. Como un idiota de risa maravillosa, pero idiota al fin y al cabo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Chico, tú sí que sabes cómo enfriar el entusiasmo de una mujer —hice ademán de levantarme pero él me tomó ambas manos y las colocó por encima de mí, sujetándolas con una de las suyas.

—También sé cómo volverlo a encender —murmuró mientras se cernía sobre mí consumiéndome con la mirada.

Tenía toda la razón. Su lengua trazó filigranas en mi boca, excitándome, avivando mi deseo, bebiendo mis gemidos con deleite. Una de sus manos se coló por debajo de mi top, acariciándome el pecho por encima del sujetador mientras la otra aún sujetaba mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza. Me retorcí de placer contra su cuerpo e intenté liberarme para tocarle pero él me lo impidió. Me estaba volviendo loca tan solo con sus besos y una mano por encima de la ropa interior. Me sentí completamente a su merced. No recordaba haber deseado tanto a un hombre.

Para cuando su boca liberó la mía para seguir torturándome lamiendo y mordisqueando mi cuello, los sonidos que salían de mi garganta ya casi eran gritos de placer desinhibido. Esperaba que no tuviera vecinos quisquillosos. _Y si no… que les den._

Normalmente en mi experiencia con los tíos los preliminares se limitaban a un calentamiento rápido dirigido al simple acto de meterla, pero Edward parecía estar disfrutando de mi cuerpo como el que se come un delicioso manjar, sin ninguna prisa por pasar de la segunda base, y mi cuerpo estaba ya a punto para un _home_ _run_. No pude aguantar más.

—Edward —volví a pronunciar, maravillándome de lo bien que se sentía pronunciar ese nombre—. Suéltame. Quiero tocarte.

Me arqueé contra él para darle más fuerza a mis palabras pese a lo débil que había sonado mi voz. Necesitada. Ansiosa.

No estaba acostumbrada a sentirme así. Y no quise pensar en cómo me podría sentir a la mañana siguiente.

—Mmmm… No sé si he terminado de castigarte por haberme atormentado toda la semana. Cada vez que te veía en la cola esperando me imaginaba todas las cosas que podría hacer contigo… y ponías en peligro mi trabajo —ronroneó mientras su mano me deslizaba el top hacia arriba hasta dejar mi sujetador al descubierto.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamé riendo.

—¿Loco? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza mientras te veía en la cola por delante de las octogenarias que acudían a cobrar la pensión? Tú te mordías el labio y te imaginaba sentada en el mostrador frente a mí. En vez del teclado, soñaba que mis dedos tocaban tus piernas… y no quieras saber lo que era la rueda del ratón… cuando pasaba mi dedo por encima…

Me reí y me acaloré al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por eso aparentabas haberte tragado un palo?

—No me hables de palos. Si llego a ponerme de pie habrías visto el resultado de tu provocación —sonreía malicioso mientras me bajaba el sujetador hasta dejar un pecho al descubierto.

—¡Joder! —exclamé cuando sus labios se apoderaron del pezón. Un latigazo placentero me recorrió el cuerpo.

Si iba a castigarme así iba a ser mala todos los días de mi vida. Iba a ir a su oficina cada mañana en cuanto se abriera, con la ropa más ajustada y corta que tuviera, y me tendría allá esperando horas y horas.

Cuando se hartó de saborearme, bajó la otra copa del sujetador, atacando mi otro pecho. Introdujo todo el pezón en su boca y chupó fuerte al tiempo que su lengua lo rodeaba. Grité, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que me faltaba poco para correrme.

—Edward. No… puedo… más —lloriqueé sin ninguna vergüenza. En aquel momento solo quería tenerlo dentro de mí empujando con fuerza.

Mis súplicas no sirvieron de nada. Me retorcí intentando liberar mis manos, o al menos poder acercarme a él y rozar mi clítoris, pero no lo conseguí.

Iba a morir. Me había ido a casa de un hombre que iba a terminar con mi vida, y nadie creería que había sido asesinada cuando vieran la espectacular sonrisa en mi bonito cadáver.

Muerte a polvos. No parece tan mala, después de todo.

—Edward —no reconocía aquella voz, ronca e impregnada de deseo, como mía—. Suéltame. Fóllame ya, por favor.

Su atractivo rostro emergió de mis pechos y sonrió.

—¿Te suelto o te follo?

—Joder. Lo segundo. Y prepárate para cuando me sueltes.

—Vaya, Isabella. No me lo pones fácil para dejarte ir.

Entonces se acercó a mi boca y me besó de forma indecente y deliciosa. Cuando creí que había terminado conmigo de verdad sentí que me soltaba y se apartaba un poco de encima de mí, pero antes de que reaccionara una de sus manos se coló por dentro de mis bragas.

—Mierda, Bella, estás empapada —gruñó mientras uno de sus dedos se deslizaba entre mis labios. Sus ojos verdes estaban muy cerca de los míos, y me contemplaban con intensidad, estudiando mis reacciones—. ¿Te gusta esto? —murmuró introduciendo un segundo dedo al tiempo que su pulgar rozaba mi clítoris.

No pude responder más que con un jadeo desesperado. Apreté los párpados y me arqueé contra él, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos. Lo necesitaba ahí donde estaba y si paraba… si paraba juro que lo dejaría incapaz para tener descendencia.

Y además le pincharía las ruedas.

No le hizo falta mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo para conseguir que me corriera con un grito de liberación. Mi cuerpo se quedó laxo sobre la cama, respirando jadeante, los párpados cerrados, mientras las oleadas de placer todavía paseaban lentamente por mi cuerpo.

—¿No me tenía que preparar para cuando te soltara? —escuché su voz burlona a mi lado.

—Creo que debes ser bueno follando, por lo que he visto hasta ahora. Pero aún serías mejor si te pusiera una mordaza. ¿Tienes alguna? Aunque puede servir un calcetín —articulé en cuanto recuperé la voz.

Escuché su risa a mi lado y abrí los ojos. Estaba tumbado boca abajo y se apoyaba sobre sus antebrazos. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión y su sonrisa era contagiosa. Tanto que me dieron ganas de jugar con él como había hecho conmigo.

Recopilé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para moverme y colocarme a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Giró la cara para mirarme y alzó una ceja burlona.

—Sabes que podría quitarte de encima sin ningún esfuerzo, ¿verdad?

—Me encantaría que lo probaras —le pinché mientras mi mano acariciaba su culo. Estaba duro y apetecible como un melocotón y me daban ganas de morderlo.

¿Y desde cuándo me había quedado yo con las ganas de algo?

Me giré sobre mí misma y le di un mordisco en la nalga. Lo hice lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se enterara a través de las capas de ropa, pero no lo bastante como para hacerle daño, aunque el grito que soltó me hizo dudar de ello. No estaba segura si solo era de sorpresa o había algo más, pero antes de que lo decidiera ya había caído en el colchón a su lado.

Me senté y lo miré para calibrar la situación. Tragué saliva con fuerza. Me contemplaba con los párpados entrecerrados y la amenaza brillaba en sus ojos. Se puso a cuatro patas y se movió sobre la cama con movimientos felinos. Me pareció una pantera a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa.

Retrocedí sobre el colchón como una especie de torpe cangrejo gigante sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos hipnóticos hasta que topé contra el cabecero. No podía decir si estaba más excitada o preocupada.

—¿Acabas de morderme el culo? —susurró.

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va! —Negué con la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos, sin perderle de vista.

—No te preocupes, yo llevo toda la semana deseando hacer lo mismo con el tuyo. Y con otras partes de tu precioso cuerpo —sonrió y me estremecí viendo cómo se acercaba. Cada vez me sentía más como un pobre ratoncillo con el que estaba divirtiéndose un gato. Ambos respirábamos fatigosamente, el deseo vibraba entre nosotros y hacía complicado moverse y pensar.

Pero yo no iba a ponérselo tan fácil. Mi cuerpo me impelía a rendirme pero mi corazón quería huir para seguir entero. Tuve los reflejos de saltar de la cama un segundo antes de que él me alcanzara.

Salí corriendo de la habitación hacia un pasillo, sin saber ni a dónde iba.

—¡Bella! —escuché que me llamaba, pero no me detuve ni me giré.

Con mi torpeza habitual podría tropezar con cualquier cosa y quizá hacerme daño, pero el juego era demasiado excitante para dejarlo en aquel punto. Me metí en la última habitación de todas, que era el comedor. La luz de la calle lo iluminaba apenas, pero lo suficiente como para que no tropezara con nada.

Me alcanzó cuando estaba al lado de una gran mesa. Seguíamos en la penumbra pero sentía sus ojos clavados en mí. Se dispuso a rodear la mesa pero yo también lo hice, aumentando de nuevo la distancia entre nosotros. Noté que sofocaba una sonrisa. Se alejó un momento para darle a un interruptor, y una suave luz nos envolvió. Volvió a ocupar su posición al lado de aquel mueble que nos separaba y se apoyó sobre él con ambas manos.

—¿Quieres que nos pasemos toda la noche así? ¿O prefieres divertirte de otra forma?

El muy cabrón había puesto la voz en modo reclamo sexual y me costó muchísimo no acudir a él.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita —murmuré sin dejar de dar caminar alrededor de la mesa ni perderle de vista—. No me importa darme una vuelta por aquí.

—Muchas gracias. Si me dejaras te la enseñaría toda —repuso mirándome con intención. Noté que aceleraba un poco y yo hice lo mismo.

—¿Toda? ¿No será demasiado? —lamí mi labio superior como distraída y disfruté cuando lo vi perderse en ese gesto.

—De momento no he tenido quejas.

—De todas formas no es demasiado grande. Creo que me puedo hacer una idea desde aquí.

Entrecerró peligrosamente los párpados.

—No te puedes hacer ni una jodida idea, Isabella —repuso, esta vez un poco picado. Qué típico—. Atrévete a comprobarlo.

—Atrévete a enseñármelo —contesté.

—Perfecto —repuso. Y sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó la camiseta.

 _Mierda_.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Nos leemos el fin de semana que viene?**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenas tardes a todas. Primero que todo: Gracias a Nyx-88, pattymdn y cleorompatt por vuestros comentarios. A ti, dobles gracias, Cleo. Aquí está el tercero, y con esto terminamos. Ya solo queda un epílogo cortito.**

 **Gracias a mi beta Ebrume y mi pre-lectora Nurymisu. Y a la señora Meyer.**

 **Capítulo para +18.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Tan bajo como el punto que había entre mi cintura y mis muslos. Sentí una contracción de puro placer al contemplar aquel vientre plano y los abdominales suavemente marcados. Aquella línea fina de vello rubio que iba desde su ombligo a la cinturilla del bóxer que asomaba por sus vaqueros. Aquella piel que pedía a gritos ser mordida, acariciada, lamida.

Sin dejar de mirarme, se agachó y se quitó los pantalones sin ninguna ceremonia, quedándose con unos bonitos bóxer Calvin Klein negros con cinturilla gris y… La verdad, no sé ni cómo recuerdo el color de la cinturilla, si lo que me llamó la atención fue el bulto que destacaba sin ningún complejo ni afán de esconderse.

Me quedé parpadeando contemplando aquella visión, y cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía a mi lado.

—Te tengo —dijo simplemente, y yo solté un gritito cuando me volvió a cargar como un saco de patatas.

Y tanto que me tenía. Desde el primer día que lo había visto en la oficina del banco.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —pregunté mientras metía mi mano bajo la tela de su ropa interior, acariciando una de sus nalgas. No podía estarme quieta con aquello a mi alcance. Y tampoco pude evitar pensar que para pasar medio día sentado tenía la piel del trasero muy suave.

—Voy a follarte hasta que digas basta —gruñó mientras llegaba a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Lo llevas claro, entonces —me reí. Él me dio un nuevo azote en el culo y solté un gritito.

—Eres una descarada.

—Y tú un bocas —respondí acompañando mis palabras con otro azote.

Se rio mientras me soltaba, aunque esta vez no me dejó caer sobre su cama sino que me depositó con cuidado en el suelo de su habitación.

Dio unos pasos atrás separándose de mí y me miró con lujuria, haciéndome sentir intensamente deseada solo con la fuerza de su mirada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama apoyando las manos a ambos lados.

—Desnúdate para mí, Bella —pidió.

Podía haberle añadido un "por favor" a esa frase, pero ni puñetera falta que le hacía. Empleaba el tono de mandón justo para calentarme. Se me secó la boca al escuchar el anhelo en su voz ronca y recibir el calor de sus ojos felinos paseándose por mi cuerpo.

También se me quitaron las ganas de bromear.

Soy un poco torpe para los _streptease_ , así que no intenté hacer ninguna pirueta extraña que lo más probable es que me hubiera dejado en ridículo o, algo peor, lesionada. Me limité a quitarme la ropa lentamente mirándole a los ojos. Él no perdía un solo movimiento de mis manos, me di cuenta de que me temblaban un poco.

Cuando me quedé en bragas y sujetador me detuve. Ahora estábamos en las mismas condiciones. ¿Pretendía que me quedara en bolas mientras él seguía con los calzoncillos puestos? Ni hablar. Sí, ya, no es que dejaran mucho a la imaginación porque aquel bulto había crecido aún más en los últimos minutos. Pero no iba a desnudarme todavía, y punto.

Paseé de nuevo la mirada por su atractiva cara y su cuerpo de infarto, y tuve que apretar los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo para no acercarme a él y tocarle.

Me mordí el labio, esperando que dijera alguna cosa.

—Acércate —fue el susurro más sexy que había oído nunca. Sus ojos se paseaban por mi cuerpo mientras mis pies acortaban lentamente la distancia entre nosotros.

—Eres preciosa, pero quiero ver más. —Sus manos volaron para alcanzar mi cintura y me atrajo hasta él. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo sin perder de vista aquellos brillantes iris.

Él llevaba la batuta y yo me dejé hacer. Con dedos ágiles me desabrochó el sujetador y lo arrojó a un lado. Mis tetas quedaron a escasos centímetros de su cara y podía percibir el cálido aliento de su respiración agitada en mi piel. Las miró con hambre durante unos instantes, pero luego para mi sorpresa levantó la mirada y la clavó en mi cara. Había en ella el hambre que había visto antes, pero también necesidad, dulzura, calor —mucho calor— y promesas.

—No me puedo creer que estés en mis brazos.

Sentí que me derretía al escucharle pero no estaba preparada para ponerme tan seria. No con lo que podía ser solo un polvo de una noche. No podía dejarme encandilar por él.

—Y yo no me puedo creer que estés entre mis piernas —quise bromear un poco más pero mi voz me traicionó y sonó a pura necesidad.

Vi que entornaba los párpados y me contemplaba especulativamente, pero no dijo nada.

—Eso es porque aún no estoy _de verdad_ entre tus piernas, Isabella —murmuró.

Sus labios recorrieron mi mandíbula, mi cuello y mis hombros, y creí que no podría resistir si él deseaba ir de nuevo hacia el sur, pero lo hice. Cuando su boca se posó sobre un pezón y lo succionó al tiempo que lo mordisqueaba muy suavemente, un espasmo de placer me recorrió la columna y me arqueé contra su boca. Hundí mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca, disfrutando de su tacto suave, tirando de él, mientras Edward no cesaba en su asalto. Su lengua prodigiosa me estaba volviendo loca.

—Ya tardas —jadeé y escuché que se le escapaba una risita. De verdad que quería tenerlo dentro de mí. Desde hacía días.

Me sujetó por el cabello y tiró con suavidad hacia un lado, lo suficiente como para darle mayor acceso a mi cuello. Me inmovilizó de esta forma mientras su boca lamía y mordisqueaba la sensible piel, atormentándome sin piedad.

—Antes necesito saber una cosa —su aliento me cosquilleaba en el cuello y despertaba cosquillas en otras zonas más íntimas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres saber? ¡Por dios, habla, que me vas a volver loca!

—¿Lo quieres suave o duro? Porque haré lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que tendré que controlarme mucho si lo quieres suave.

Casi tuve un orgasmo allí mismo. Moví mi cabeza y le aparté la mano que me tenía agarrada del cabello para enderezarme y mirarle a los ojos.

—Si sigues así me va a dar un calambre en el útero —espeté. Alcé una ceja cuando se le escapó una sonrisa—. ¿Tengo cara de quererlo suave, Cullen? Necesito sentirte, ¡ya!

Para dejárselo del todo claro me lancé a devorar aquellos labios que llevaban lo que ahora me parecía una eternidad tentándome. Cerré los ojos abandonándome al placer de su boca y sentí cómo él se movía sobre la cama y me tumbaba, inmovilizándome con el peso de su cuerpo. Lo quería así, sentirle por completo. Estaba ardiendo y solo así apagaría el fuego. En aquel momento necesitaba que él tomara el control absoluto, y estaba respondiendo como yo quería.

Su lengua luchó con la mía hasta dominarme, saboreándome y deslizándose por mi cavidad como si la poseyera. Sentía su duro pecho contra mí, y su erección presionando mi muslo. Tiré de sus bóxer hacia abajo para liberarla y lo tomé en mi mano, caliente y duro. Emitió un suave quejido que se perdió en mi boca y me besó más exigente y dominante todavía, dejándome sin aliento. Lo acaricié de arriba abajo disfrutando del tacto suave de su piel, de la humedad de la punta, del relieve de las venas. Casi podía notar cómo pulsaba en mi mano, cálida y necesitada.

Como yo.

—Quieta, Isabella —agarró mi muñeca y me detuvo, gemí de frustración—. O me correré en tu mano, y se me ocurren sitios mucho mejores.

Se puso de rodillas y tiró de mis bragas hacia abajo. Le ayudé elevando el culo y en pocos segundos él también estaba desnudo a mi lado. Me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera a devorarme entera, mientras su pecho se movía y respiraba jadeante al igual que el mío. Me incorporé un poco y me apoyé sobre mis antebrazos mientras él se inclinaba hacia un lado y rebuscaba en la mesita de noche, imaginé que en busca de algún preservativo. Me abrumaron las ganas de tenerlo dentro de mí. Y por el estado en el que se encontraba, diría que él también se moría de ganas.

—Edward. Condón. Ya —le hablé sin dejar de mirar fijamente su polla, como si me hubiera hipnotizado.

—Oh, vamos, sin agobiar, señorita. Que en la cuenta de orgasmos me debes uno —dijo mientras se colocaba el látex—. Y, por favor, ¿no te han dicho que no está bien mirar fijamente? Uno podría pensar que tiene algo fuera de lo común.

Cambié la dirección de mi mirada y pude comprobar que estaba sonriendo con gesto engreído, y aun así deslumbraba.

 _Cabronazo_. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Creído. No importa el tamaño sino cómo la uses… ¡Ay! —exclamé cuando tiró de mis muslos, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el colchón. Aquello empezaba a ser una constante, y lo peor era que se me habían quitado las ganas de patearle el culo por hacerlo.

—Provocadora —susurró, y de nuevo su voz tenía ese matiz dulcemente amenazador que viajaba directo al punto donde yo ansiaba tenerlo.

Se colocó entre mis piernas sujetándome los muslos alrededor de sus caderas y de pronto se puso muy serio. Me miró y miró a mi coño de forma alternativa pero tan intensa que hizo que me sonrojara. Sí. Yo. Otra vez me sonrojé como una virgen.

—Estás completamente empapada, Bella —exhaló—. No sabes cómo me pone eso —dijo, y mientras hablaba se abría paso en mi interior con movimientos agónicamente lentos.

—¡Ah! —exclamé, sintiendo con placer cómo me dilataba por dentro—. Sí, sí lo… sé —jadeé.

Me agarré de las sábanas con fuerza mientras él iba empujando hacia mi interior, mirando alternativamente el punto donde nuestros cuerpos se unían y mi cara. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza mis nalgas, manteniéndome en mi lugar.

Me lamí el labio superior porque notaba la boca reseca. Mi pecho parecía pesado al respirar. La necesidad que sentía en mi vagina iba descendiendo conforme mis paredes se abrían a su alrededor, abrazando su polla. Adoraba aquella sensación de plenitud, era placer en estado puro, y cerré los párpados para disfrutarla.

Pero solo un momento. No quería perder de vista aquellos rasgos tan atractivos mientras él terminaba de hundirse en mi interior. Su cara estaba completamente transformada por la lujuria, los párpados pesados cayendo sobre sus oscurecidos ojos, la boca apenas entreabierta, y la mirada clavándose en mí llena de deseo. Cuando nuestras pelvis entraron en contacto se detuvo.

Oh, sí. Podía estar así toda la vida, si no fuera por la imperiosa necesidad de que se empezara a moverse de verdad.

—Hasta que digas basta —sonrió ladeado, y me acarició los muslos, provocándome cosquilleos en la piel y más íntimamente.

 _Bella, estás fatal_. Hasta su chulería me estaba poniendo caliente.

—Ya te he dicho que lo llevas claro. Te pierde la boca —jadeé sin rendirme.

—Lo que me pierde es tu boca —soltó antes de abalanzarse sobre mis labios.

Y a mí la suya, pero con su lengua intimando con la mía no pude decírselo. Me estaba volviendo adicta al sabor de su cálida boca, al tacto de su lengua, al roce de sus labios, y a los suaves sonidos que se le escapaban y que me hacían vibrar por entero. Sentir su posesión al mismo tiempo que su boca bebía de la mía me desató. Esta vez fui yo la que le agarró del pelo. Lo sentía suave entre mis dedos.

Enlacé mis piernas tras su maravilloso culo, abriéndome para él, que me penetró con más profundidad. Todavía estaba ajustándome a su tamaño cuando empezó a moverse, retirándose con lentitud exasperante para volver a empujar dentro de mí con fuerza. Sentí la estocada en todo mi ser y mi cuello se flexionó hacia atrás de forma automática, mientras boqueaba para tomar aire.

—¡Joder! —grité, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —su voz sonaba preocupada.

—No. Solo que creo que he perdido mis ojos por algún sitio del cráneo —expliqué sin abrirlos.

—Es una lástima —susurró mientras me mordisqueaba la mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja y conseguía que mi cuerpo pasara de estado sólido a líquido por momentos—. Eran unos ojos preciosos.

 _Wow._

Había vuelto a detenerse mientras me lamía y besaba, lo que empeoraba mi situación de necesidad. Levanté la cabeza de la almohada y le clavé la mirada.

—Ya los buscaré cuando termines. Los necesitaré para ver tu cara de agotamiento cuando veas que no puedes conmigo —le pinché.

Al escucharme, él se movió sin salir de mí, sentándose sobre sus piernas y arrastrando las mías sobre él hasta colocarlas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Me agarró ambos muslos con firmeza.

 _Joder_.

—Eso vamos a verlo, Swan. Agárrate —gruñó embistiendo de nuevo.

—¡Sí! —exclamé al sentirlo otra vez tan adentro de mí que me pareció que no iba a poder salir. Pero sí, lo hizo, y de nuevo tan lentamente que me estaba matando. No sabía qué me hacía sentir en ese momento. Si la impaciencia podía ser placentera, entonces era impaciencia. Jodida y mosqueante impaciencia.

 _Joder, joder._

Volvió a penetrarme hasta el fondo y sentí que comenzaba a deshacerme. Alcé mis brazos para agarrarme del cabecero de la cama pero no llegaba, así que me agarré de las sábanas de nuevo, arrastrándolas conmigo con cada embestida.

Levanté mi cabeza para ver cómo me penetraba y me mordí el labio. Ver su polla entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo era un espectáculo completamente erótico. Fui alzando la mirada. Sus manos aferraban mis muslos de una forma que sabía que me iba a dejar moretones pero me daba igual. Y su cara… oh, su cara. Era sexo en estado puro. Adiós al estirado cajero del banco. Su expresión era tensa, su mandíbula contraída apretando los dientes. De su garganta escapaban gruñidos de animal salvaje y tenía su mirada absolutamente concentrada en mi cuerpo, en mis tetas bamboleantes, mi coño completamente abierto para él, en mi cara y en cada gemido que salía de mi boca.

 _Joder, joder, joder._

Mi mano se dirigió a mi clítoris y el leve contacto con mis dedos hizo que mi vientre se tensara. Iba a correrme como una loca, estaba segura.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada mientras me abandonaba al placer de sus acometidas, sintiendo ya las primeras contracciones de mi vagina. Mi cuerpo laxo se arrastraba adelante y atrás en la cama, convirtiendo aquello en un campo de batalla donde no había más que ganadores.

—¿Te gusta así?

—Sí, Edward, sí. Oh, por favor… Estoy a punto —lloriqueé.

—Córrete, Bella. Quiero ver cómo te corres. Lo necesito.

—Apriétame el culo, Edward —gemí.

Mi cuerpo lo pedía duro, y lo iba a tener. Él giró su cara y me mordió en la pantorrilla, al tiempo que sus manos apretaban mis nalgas con fuerza, justo en aquel punto donde el placer y el dolor se mezclaban.

—¡Me corro, cariño! —Y solté un grito que vació mis pulmones mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba a su alrededor, expandiendo las ondas del seísmo a todo mi ser.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta del apelativo cariñoso. Ya se sabe que durante el sexo la gente dice cualquier cosa y no hay que tomarla en serio, ¿no?

—Te siento, Bella —jadeó Edward, y abrí mis agotados párpados para vislumbrar su atractiva cara transformada en una mueca tensa. Empujó un par de veces más y soltó un gemido silencioso, dejándose caer a mi lado.

Nos quedamos tumbados boca arriba, recuperando el aliento y las fuerzas.

Cerré los párpados. Era extraño. Había creído que a estas horas tendría algún grado de resaca, pero no. ¿Sería que el buen sexo era un antídoto efectivo? Porque aquello había sido sexo del bueno, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Aún sentía leves réplicas del orgasmo agitándome por dentro, y ni tan siquiera tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

Pero sí podía pensar. ¿Cuál era el protocolo en aquellos casos? Ya ni me acordaba. No me iba el sexo con desconocidos, así que un par de veces que caí en la tentación lo que había hecho había sido follar y largarme tan pronto habíamos terminado. Pero ahora no quería hacerlo. Tampoco Cullen era un desconocido.

De pronto me di cuenta de que tenía ganas de hacer pis, así que me levanté sin ni siquiera preguntar dónde estaba el baño.

Una mano me sujetó del brazo. ¡Otra vez! ¿Pero qué coño tenía este tío con mi brazo?

—¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Al final me vas a dejar tus huellas dactilares grabadas! —Le dirigí una mirada torva y me soltó de inmediato.

Joder, sí que lo había domesticado rápido, un solo polvo y manso como un corderito.

—Lo siento, es… un reflejo.

—Un reflejo de Neanderthal, si me dejas decirlo.

—Aunque no te deje, ya lo has dicho —alzó una ceja.

—Te he dicho cosas peores —alcé las dos.

—Ya lo creo. —Sonrió. De pronto pareció dudar—. Eeeh… ¿Es que… te vas?

Parpadeé y tuve que pensar un poco más de tres segundos para caer en lo que parecía que me estaba diciendo.

—No… Bueno, no ahora. Solo necesito ir al baño.

¿Era alivio aquello que veía reflejado en sus ojazos?

—La primera puerta a la izquierda.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

De repente me entró algo de vergüenza y busqué mis bragas por el suelo. No quería ir sin nada. Cuando las estaba buscando él se sentó a mi lado y se quitó el preservativo. Me alargó la mano con él.

—¿Me lo tiras a la basura del baño?

Lo miré dispuesta a cagarme en todos sus muertos y me di cuenta de que estaba aguantándose la risa.

—¡Era broma! ¡Mujer, qué cara has puesto! Das miedo cuando miras así, ¿lo sabías?

—Qué graciosillo, el chaval… ¿Se puede saber dónde he metido mis bragas? —dije sin levantarme.

Pues sí que estaba yo tímida. El tío se acababa de levantar a tirar el condón usado en una papelera de la habitación mostrándome una maravillosa e inolvidable perspectiva de su culo y yo no me atrevía a levantarme e ir en pelotas al baño. Cuando tiró el condón se dio la vuelta, cosa lógica, pues habría resultado absurdo que marchara hacia atrás.

¡Dioses! ¡Una perspectiva frontal!

¿Qué estaba buscando yo?

—…

 _Ah, las bragas._

—…

 _A la mierda las bragas. No las necesito._

—Isabella, cuando recuperes el control de tus ojos te digo dónde están.

No tenía que mirarlo para ver que se estaba descojonando por dentro. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

—Capullo —dije en voz alta cuando escuché cómo empezaba a reír.

—Tienes toallas en el armario —dijo entre risas.

 _Imbécil_.

Aquel hombre estaba demasiado bueno para su propia salud. Y para la mía. Me lo habría comido con los ojos, desde su pelo de recién —esta vez de verdad— follado hasta los dedos de los pies. Pero tenía que controlarme. Parecía un hambriento que llevara semanas sin alimento —en mi caso meses, muchos meses— y de pronto tuviera delante un banquete.

El baño estaba limpio, sin toallas por el suelo, y solo delataba que allí vivía un hombre el hecho de que la tapa del inodoro estuviera levantada.

—Tíos. ¿No les dará miedo tropezar alguna noche y caer al W.C. de cabeza?

Cuando volví del baño, Edward estaba desnudo sobre la cama, tumbado boca abajo, la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada.

Sin una puta sábana encima.

Me acerqué lentamente. Tenía los párpados cerrados, y respiraba de forma relajada, como si estuviera dormido. Me decepcionó un poco que se hubiera quedado dormido pues habría querido una repetición, pero me lo tomé con filosofía. Había sido un buen polvo, y entre nosotros había habido el buen rollo suficiente como para presentarme en la oficina del banco y sacar o meter dinero en la cuenta sin sentirme incómoda.

Meter, sacar. En el banco. Agité la cabeza. Para estar sexualmente saciada, mi imaginación estaba muy sucia todavía.

¿Sexualmente saciada? No nos engañemos, apenas había empezado a calmar mis necesidades. No sabía que eran tan enormes hasta que él no me había regalado mi segundo orgasmo. Y en mi cuerpo aún había hueco para más de esos. Tenía hambre, quería devorarlo y que me devorara. No sabía si iba a volverlo a disfrutar, así que iba a aprovecharme de él y de su cama, la pared, el baño o lo que fuera, durante todo el tiempo que me dejara.

De momento, aproveché para calmar mis ganas de comérmelo con la mirada. Estaba tan bien por detrás como por delante. Mejor incluso. Me fijé en sus firmes nalgas masculinas. Para mi vergüenza, empecé a salivar. Tenía algo raro con el culo de este hombre, pero de veras tuve que contener las ganas de darle otro muerdo. En su lugar, me mordí el labio para contener mis ganas.

Y en aquel momento abrió los ojos.

Pensaba que me diría algo típico, como preguntarme "te gusta lo que ves", pero no. Se me quedó mirando de la misma forma que en el Uptown, con aquella mirada indecente, incendiaria, intensa… insana.

Me sentí arder de dentro afuera.

—No sabes cómo me pone que hagas eso, Bella —murmuró, y su voz era seda envolvente y suave que me atrapó por completo.

—Pues lo imagino —sonreí, juguetona.

—Oh, no. Ni te lo imaginas —se giró sobre sí mismo y pude comprobar hasta qué punto era evidente cómo le ponía.

Ay. Madre. Mía. No me acostumbraba yo a los piropos silenciosos que me soltaba este hombre… o una parte de él.

Con esfuerzo despegué mis pupilas de aquella parte de su anatomía y me fui acercando con pequeños pasos desde mi posición en el umbral, estudiando su expresión. Él se había sentado, seguía con la mirada cada uno de mis movimientos y repasaba las curvas de mi cuerpo con ojos brillantes.

—No me canso de decírtelo. Eres preciosa —murmuró cuando me quedé de pie al lado de la cama.

Lo reconozco. Me cuesta aceptar un piropo porque muchas veces los han usado conmigo como medio para conseguir un objetivo, gente con más caras que Mister Potato. Pero él me lo decía de una manera, me miraba de una forma, que me llegaba dentro.

—Gracias. —Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome otra vez tímida. Lo que me hacía este hombre…

—No me tienes que dar las gracias. Solo es la verdad —dijo acercándose a mí y sentándose de forma que me rodeó con sus piernas—. Ahora eres tú la que está entre mis piernas.

—Pues así no vamos a hacer mucho…

—¿Quién lo dice? —habló y fue como si vertiera calor por mis venas. Oh, no. La voz… otra vez el reclamo sexual en modo on. Era una esclava de este hombre cuando utilizaba aquel tono sensual.

 _Bah, y sin que lo usara._

Edward acercó sus labios a la piel de mi pecho derecho y contuve la respiración. Me acarició con roces leves de su lengua hasta llegar al pezón. Las piernas empezaban a fallarme. El corazón me latía rápido, golpeando mi pecho con fuerza, y no había suficiente aire en la habitación para llenar mis jodidos pulmones.

Definitivamente, la muerte a polvos no parecía tan mala idea.

—Me quieres… ma… tar, ¿verdad? —balbuceé enredando los dedos en su cabello mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Aquellos mechones cobrizos eran como una adicción.

—Ajá —afirmó mientras se dirigía a atacar el otro pezón sin abandonar el contacto de su lengua sobre mi piel más que para pronunciar aquello.

El puñetero cabrón sí tenía una lengua prodigiosa, sin ninguna duda. La urgencia se fue formando en mi vientre como un vacío, una necesidad imperiosa de sentirme llena.

Ya era hora de que yo controlase un poco la situación. Me escapé de entre sus piernas y cogí un preservativo de donde él había tomado el anterior, rasgué el aluminio con manos trémulas y saqué el contenido.

Me arrodillé entre sus muslos y coloqué el condón en la punta, deslizándolo poco a poco por su polla erecta. Miré un momento hacia arriba y no me hizo falta ser telépata para saber lo que estaba pensando.

—No te voy a chupar —dije volviendo a concentrarme en mi labor, pronunciando las palabras como el que habla del tiempo.

—No te lo he pedido.

Apreté los labios para sofocar una sonrisa, un momento antes de hablar.

—No hablaba contigo —le dije, conteniendo la risa y sin mirarle a la cara. A ver, ellos hablaban con su pene, ¿no? ¿Por qué no podía yo hacer lo mismo? —Y no es porque no me apetezca —añadí mordiéndome el labio.

—Vale, hablaré yo por mi polla, que es tímida —pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Tímida. Ja—. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Me incorporé y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

—Por lo que has dicho en el Uptown sobre mi… bocaza —murmuré en su oreja. Le mordí el lóbulo con la fuerza justa y gimió—. Te has pasado un pelín.

—Reconoce que hablarte así te ha puesto caliente —su voz sonaba ronca y tan necesitada como la mía mientras sus dientes se clavaban con suavidad en mi cuello y sus manos en mis nalgas.

Esta vez fui yo la que gimió.

—Y una mierda. Yo sí te he puesto caliente cuando te he besado. —Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás para abrirle paso a su boca.

—Dejémoslo en un empate —ronroneó.

Sus dientes se clavaron con más fuerza en mi piel, su lengua me lamía y sus labios succionaban. El muy capullo me estaba dejando un buen chupetón, y lo peor era que no solo no me importaba, sino que me encantaba que en mi piel quedara la marca de nuestro encuentro durante unos cuantos días.

Mis uñas pasearon por su espalda, disfrutando de la dureza y las ondulaciones de sus músculos. Esta vez se le escapó un gruñido profundo que hizo vibrar su pecho. Se movió sobre la cama conmigo encima de él y se tumbó, cediéndome el control.

Por mí encantada. Levanté mi cuerpo lo suficiente como para colocar su polla en mi entrada y fui bajando con lentitud, guiándola con una mano hacia mi interior, sin perderme una sola de sus expresiones de placer. Los labios entreabiertos por los que asomaba tentadora la punta de su lengua, los preciosos ojos verdes con las pupilas dilatadas y fijas en mi cara, aquellos párpados que parecían querer cerrarse y aun así se mantenían abiertos. Respiraba trabajosamente y la frente le brillaba con finas gotas de sudor.

Me gustaba saber que aquello lo estaba provocando yo. Cuando terminé esperé un momento para acomodarme a su grosor. Me encantaba sentirlo dentro de mí, abriéndose paso en mi carne. Era una sensación dulce y embriagadora, más que los putos daiquiris e infinitamente mejor.

—¿Te gusta esto? —susurré mientras ascendía lentamente para volver a dejarme caer.

Por toda respuesta él cerró los párpados y echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido. Aquel sexy sonido viajó directo como una descarga a mi útero. Joder. Y su cara… aquella cara… se grabó para siempre en mi memoria, lista para animar mis noches solitarias.

Volví a subir y bajar empezando una cadencia lenta, casi hipnótica, meciéndome con él en mi interior. Yo también cerré los ojos y eché mi cabeza para atrás al tiempo que apoyaba mis manos en sus muslos para mantener el ritmo.

—Oh, joder —exhalé cuando sentí la placentera tensión formándose de nuevo—. Joder, sí. Edward… Me encanta.

—Sí, cariño —vaya, esta vez se le escapó a él—. Vamos, más fuerte. Lo necesito más fuerte. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ya… casi… llego —farfullé.

Sus grandes manos se cerraron en mis caderas, ayudándome a mantener el ritmo que necesitaba. Cambié mi punto de soporte en sus muslos por el de sus manos. Me agarré a ellas y lo miré. Su mirada pasaba de mi cara a mis tetas bamboleantes. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Vamos, Isabella, córrete, quiero verlo en tu cara, otra vez.

Una de sus manos se dirigió a mis pechos, alcanzó uno y lo envolvió, amasándolo, mientras la otra hacía lo mismo en mis nalgas. Me sujeté de nuevo de sus muslos para seguir impulsándome hacia arriba, hasta que exploté. Me corrí casi silenciosa, mirándole hasta que no pude más y tuve que cerrar los párpados llevada por la fuerza del orgasmo. Caí encima de su pecho, laxa, y me sentí arropada por sus brazos.

Pero no me dejó descansar mucho tiempo. Él todavía no había terminado… conmigo.

—Ponte a cuatro patas, Bella. —Susurró en mi oído.

—Mmmm —murmuré.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Porrr favor.

—A cuatro patas, por favor.

Tomé aire para soltarle una réplica mordaz sobre la adecuada entonación del "por favor" en nuestro idioma pero cambié de idea. Dado que la cuenta de orgasmos estaba a mi favor, opté por calentarme.

Me incorporé y me coloqué como él me había pedido.

—Me dijiste que lo querías duro. ¿Sigue siendo así? —me susurró al oído antes de colocarse detrás de mí. La sensualidad de su tono y la anticipación que sentí me provocaron un espasmo de gusto.

De pronto me recuperé del todo de mi laxitud post—orgásmica.

—Sí.

En aquel momento sentí como se introducía en mi interior de una estocada limpia y certera. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas con posesión, y cuando eché la cabeza hacia atrás para gritar de placer una de ellas me agarró del cabello de forma que me mantuvo la cabeza quieta mientras me embestía. Nunca me habían hecho aquello mientras me follaban, y si algún tío lo hubiera intentado antes probablemente se habría llevado una patada en los huevos, pero en aquel momento casi me corrí por la suma de sensaciones que Edward estaba volcando en mi cuerpo, y por la sensación de ser dominada.

Vale, pero solo en la cama.

No hicieron falta muchos embistes para derrotarme, y de nuevo me corrí, esta vez más intensamente y gritando palabrotas, importándome una mierda si había vecinos o no. Él me siguió poco después, con un gruñido apagado. Se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo, no bruscamente, sino con cuidado, cubriéndome por completo. Su aliento acelerado calentaba mi oreja y me gustó sentir su peso sobre mí.

Se apartó, imagino que porque no sabía que a pesar del calor me sentía a gusto con mi mantita de Edward, y se tumbó a mi lado.

—Eres una escandalosa —murmuró al cabo de unos minutos—, pero me gusta.

La niebla postcoital envolvía mis neuronas, por lo que no se me ocurrió nada mordaz que decirle. Además, tenía razón. Y me había dicho que le gustaba.

Me puse de lado como él y sonreí sin abrir los ojos. Parecía que me los habían pegado con _super—glue_. Me entró un sueño… De pronto sentí cómo mi cuerpo era cubierto por una fresca sábana, después algo más pesado, quizá una colcha, y la oscuridad invadió la habitación. Noté el movimiento del colchón al hundirse y unos labios suaves en mi mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Isabella.

Mira por dónde, no tenía que preocuparme por si tenía que salir corriendo o no.

Porque me iba a quedar.

.

.

Me despertó una luz tenue. Abrí los ojos, y el corazón me dio un vuelco al no reconocer la habitación. Giré la cabeza y vi que estaba sola en aquella cama. Entonces lo recordé todo, y por enésima vez desde que conocía a Estupendo Cullen me sonrojé. Jamás me había quedado a dormir con un tío, era un polvo de una noche y aquello solo complicaba las cosas.

Para mí, por supuesto.

—Bella durmiente, yo que iba a darte mi beso despertador —escuché que decía desde la puerta. Miré en aquella dirección y esta vez lo que dio un vuelco fue todo mi útero. Se acababa de duchar y llevaba el pelo húmedo y revuelto, con mechones en todas las direcciones, y…

¿Una toalla? ¡No! ¡Una mierda! ¿Para qué iba a llevar toalla y tapar ese cuerpo? ¡Nada! ¡No llevaba nada!

Noté que babeaba y tragué para no hacer el ridículo y que se me escapara el reguerillo por el mentón.

Se acercó a mí con sus pasos felinos de león al acecho y su sonrisa increíble.

Parpadeé. Iba a decirle que esa broma ya me la habían hecho varias veces, pero la verdad era que diciéndola él tenía más gracia. Porque de verdad habría deseado que me despertara con un beso.

A pesar de que Bella Durmiente necesitaba con urgencia un cepillo de dientes.

No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer en aquella situación así que lo miré, calibrando sus reacciones y estudiando las mías. ¿Era su forma amable de tratar a sus ligues antes de enseñarles la puerta y darles la patada en el culo? ¿Y si quería más?

¿Quería yo más?

¿Era azul el cielo?

No sé cuál sería mi expresión, pero su sonrisa se amplió mientras se tumbaba sobre mí, con la colcha entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Estás muy guapa recién despertada. —Colocó un antebrazo a cada lado de mi cara y se apoyó en ellos, mientras su cuerpo presionaba contra el mío de cintura para abajo.

Cielos, sí. Algo presionaba, y mucho. Apreté los muslos, sintiendo una deliciosa contracción en mi vientre.

—No tienes que hacerme la pelota, ya me tienes en tu cama —le solté.

—Lo sé. Por eso puedes creerte lo que te digo, Isabella Swan —me dijo muy serio, incrementando un poco la presión. Jadeé pero contuve la necesidad de cerrar los ojos. Quería seguir viendo aquella expresión—. Tienes unos ojos preciosos —acompañando a sus palabras me los besó, uno y después el otro—, una boca sensual y malhablada —lo subrayó con un beso en mis labios—, un cuerpo hecho para la lujuria, y el coño más apetecible que he conocido.

Le di una palmada en el culo.

—¡Qué romántico!

No pude evitar mirarle y sonreír como una idiota. Para ser un chico guapo sabía currárselo. Él se quedó contemplando mi boca fijamente y después enlazó su mirada con la mía. Sus grandes manos enmarcaron mi cara.

De repente se puso serio.

 _Ahora viene cuando me da la patada._

—¿Te apetece quedarte? No tengo nada que hacer el resto del día…

Suspiré y levanté una de mis manos para llevarla a su cabello y enredar mis dedos en él. La otra fue hacia su boca para trazar sus labios con el dedo índice.

—¿Son verdes tus ojos?

Su sonrisa se amplió tanto que parecía que no le iba a caber en la cara, y mi día de pronto se iluminó. Ahora sí había salido el sol.

—Genial. Porque todavía no me has dicho "basta" —amenazó en tono grave. Sus párpados se entornaron y aquella voz despertó fuegos artificiales en mi estómago. Viva el Cuatro de Julio.

—Te dije que eso no iba a pasar. Nunca.

—Pues habrá que seguir probando —dijo. Y entonces me atacó con su sonrisa radiactiva momentos antes de besarme.

.

* * *

.

 **Si os ha gustado, animaos a dejar review. Si no, pues también :P...**

 **.**

 _ **N/A**_

 ** _Este es mi último fic hasta el momento, y creo será el punto final en mi vida de autora (de fics). Quiero escribir el epílogo de "Cambio de destino" aunque la historia, para mí, ya tuvo un final digno y no quiero estropearla. A ver si viene la musa y me inspira. Pero mi tiempo no da para más. Hace meses que estoy escribiendo una historia con personajes propios que creo que va a ser larga._ **

**_Gracias a todas por leer, recomendar, comentar, y poner esta historia en favoritos._**


	4. Epílogo

**Ahí va el epílogo, que es muuuuuuy cortito. Gracias a mis chicas Ebrume y Nurymisu, y a la señora Meyer.**

 **Más al final del capi.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 _Dos años después_

Me removí en el asiento, sintiéndome un poco ansiosa. Edward tardaba en aparecer, y eso era muy raro. Teníamos cita en aquella sucursal, una distinta a donde él trabajaba, porque por fin encontramos el piso de nuestros sueños e íbamos a pedir una hipoteca. Decía que el director era amigo suyo, y además aquella oficina estaba más cercana al que esperaba que fuera nuestro futuro hogar.

Consulté la hora en mi móvil, y aproveché para comprobar si había mensajes. Mis cotorras de la Quedada Virtual estaban allí, como siempre, apoyándome con sus palabras.

 **Rose** —¿Se sabe algo de Bella?

 **Alice** —No seas impaciente, aún no es la hora.

 **Angela** —Un piso. Se van a comprar un piso. Parece que fue ayer cuando vimos su foto en este chat (llorando). Qué emoción.

 **Bella** —Nenas, es casi la hora y Edward no ha venido.

 **Norah** —Como se haya echado atrás voy con la ambulancia y le paso por encima.

 **Bella** —Y yo con el camión de la fruta. Pero no creo que sea eso (agobio).

 **Alice** —¿Crees que hablará de boda algún día?

Suspiré. Ya estábamos. Alice y las bodas. Tenía que sacar el tema. Cuando les dije que Edward y yo, que vivíamos juntos hacía un año, íbamos a comprarnos una vivienda, la primera que preguntó lo de casarnos fue ella. Y le dije la verdad, que preferíamos el piso, y más adelante ya nos casaríamos. No había presupuesto para una boda como yo quería y una compra tan costosa, así que pospusimos lo primero.

Y por eso ni siquiera me había pedido que nos casáramos. Qué cosa rara, habíamos hablado de boda pero no me lo había pedido. Solo sabía que él no estaba en contra ni yo tampoco.

Empecé a preocuparme al ver que ya era la hora. ¿Y si se había echado atrás?

 **Bella** —Alice, ya hablamos de eso.

 **Alice** —No quería molestarte (triste).

 **Bella** —No lo has hecho. Es que estoy nerviosa. Voy a entrar yo sola.

 **Norah** —Voy para allá con la ambulancia (guiño).

—¿Señorita Swan? —Una señora muy amable, que debía ser la secretaria del director, se acercó a mí.

—Soy yo.

—Puede pasar, el director la está esperando.

Me acompañó a la puerta de su despacho y me dejó allí plantada. Sentí que la angustia me atenazaba hasta que abrí la puerta y la sustituyó un sentimiento de extrañeza. Allí no había nadie. Entré más adentro, y comprobé que, en efecto, estaba vacía.

—¿Qué coño…?

—Siempre tan malhablada.

La voz de Edward me sorprendió y di un respingo. Me volteé para encontrármelo en el umbral del despacho, todo trajeado y con un aspecto tan apetecible y delicioso como siempre.

Me ponía completamente en celo verlo en traje y con aquel gesto circunspecto.

—¡Edward! Llegas tarde —gruñí con el ceño fruncido. Mejor ceder al enfado que a otros instintos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y enarboló aquella sonrisa que usualmente me desarmaba, pero no le funcionó. Esta vez no. Cuando un obseso de la puntualidad llega tarde una se preocupa, pero si encima llegaba tarde a una cita como la de hoy…

—No llego tarde. Me han entretenido. —Seguía sonriendo de aquella manera mientras se acercaba.

Y yo cada vez estaba más dividida entre gritarle o besarle.

—¡Qué jeta! Pero ¿te estás oyendo? —Mi voz cada vez sonaba más débil. Como si él absorbiera toda mi ira por aquella boca.

Me lamí los labios y di un paso atrás, y luego otro, mientras él avanzaba y me acechaba como un cazador.

—No sabes lo que ese gesto me hace.

—Sí, sí lo sé —casi gemí al notar que mi culo chocaba contra la mesa del despacho.

Tenía que reaccionar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Me estaba desnudando con la mirada y en cualquier momento podía entrar el director del banco, y nuestra hipoteca a tomar por saco.

—¡Edward, no pod..! —grité para que reaccionara, pero solo conseguí que me besara, silenciándome.

Cuando se separó de mí, ambos jadeábamos. Yo estaba tan excitada como asustada. Abrí la boca para hablar pero él me puso dos dedos encima para silenciarme.

—No he llegado tarde, porque ya estaba aquí. Y no va a entrar nadie, porque he cerrado con llave la puerta de mi despacho.

Tardé unos segundos en comprender lo que me estaba diciendo. Quizá porque sentía su erección presionando mi abdomen.

—Tu… ¿despacho?

— _Mi_ despacho —confirmó asintiendo—. Hace un par de meses que me dieron la noticia. Y llevo trabajando aquí desde hace una semana.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero la volví a cerrar. No sabía cómo reaccionar. De momento decidí que corriera el aire entre los dos e intenté separarme de él, pero cuando estaba consiguiéndolo me sujetó del brazo y me atrajo hacia sí.

Dioses. Cómo me ponía aquello. Ardiendo como un volcán en erupción. Me recordaba a la noche que nos conocimos, y eso nunca le fallaba. Lo miré, indignada por ese golpe bajo, pero antes de que hablara se arrodilló frente a mí.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me tapé la boca con las manos. Alice habría estado orgullosa de mí.

—Isabella Swan —pronunció lentamente mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo—. Eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y espero tener la suerte de que tú sientas lo mismo por mí. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Abrió la cajita y me la ofreció.

Apenas llegué a vislumbrar su contenido. Las piernas se me volvieron temblequeantes como un flan, lo cual fue la excusa ideal para arrodillarme y ponerme a su nivel.

Me abalancé sobre él para abrazarle y nos besamos con tanta pasión que terminamos tumbados en el suelo. Afortunadamente la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Joder, ¡ya tardabas!

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **Se terminó.**

 **Gracias a las que me habéis comentado este cortito (y calentito, para qué negarlo) fic: Pe, Cleo, Nyx-88 y patymdn. Y gracias a las que en algún momento habéis dejado vuestra opinión en cualquiera de mis historias. Por vosotras estoy aquí, por vosotras sigo escribiendo. Siempre decimos lo mismo las autoras, pero por algo será, y no es por hinchar nuestro ego de divas (el mío es bastante frágil y sí, he leído comentarios así en páginas de facebook de las que ya no soy miembro): nos gustan los favoritos, saber que nos recomiendan, y ver en las estadísticas de Fanfiction que alguien nos lee. Pero lo que más nos gusta es que una lectora se comunique con nosotras. En ese simple gesto he tenido la base de buenas amistades, muchas de las cuales permanecen. Por eso también le doy gracias a Meyer.**

 **Hasta siempre.**


End file.
